Tercera Oportunidad
by Haruko Higurashi
Summary: [UA]InuxKag La primera vez que fueron novios terminó mal, la segunda, peor.¿Pero que pasaría si tuvieran que vivir juntos de nuevo aunque no se soporten? Viejos sentimientos saldrán, y tal vez, se den una nueva oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Pues hola mi nombre es Haruko Higurashi, este es mi primer fan fic, y pues espero que les guste, toda esta historia la tenia planeada desde hace mucho tiempo, pero mi sueño es poder pasarla al ingles, lo malo es ke no me puedo expresar muy bien en el ingles, aunque lo hable bien -. 

Tratare de estar subiendo los capítulos lo más rápido posible, pero debido a que la escuela empezara y este Serra mi año mas pesado(3ro de Secundaria, o creo que 9no grado en otros países) pues no sé si tendré tanto tiempo como en las vacaciones.

Lugar donde ocurren los hechos: New York, USA. 

Edades(en este primer capitulo, después pasara casi un año y luego dos años):

Kagome Higurashi: 21 años(recién cumplidos)

Inuyasha Takahashi: 22 años

Sango Wilson: 21 años

Miroku Portland: 23 años

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– **TERCERA OPORTUNIDAD**

1.La primera oportunidad

Autora: Haruko Higurashi 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Una chica esta parada enfrente de una puerta en las calles de New York, ya muy entrada la noche, mientras una ligera llovizna cae, empapando su capucha negra y sus delicadas mejillas que si bien no eran pálidas tenían una ligero bronceado, gotas se derramaban por su cara, mezclándose con las saladas lagrimas que ella lloraba y trataba de retener, mas no podía, no podía parar, y venir aquí le parecía la mejor solución, aquí ella tenia alguien que la escuchara y tal vez podría quedarse por un tiempo, _Hasta que todo pase y me olvide de él..._

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica un poco más baja que la otra con una bata encima y debajo un poco visibles sus pijamas de changuitos.

" ¿ Qué pasa?¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?¿Qué pasó?", dijo la chica de cabello café oscuro y ojos del mismo color mientras le daba acceso a su amiga a la casa

" Oh, fue horrible, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HORRIBLE, ¿entendiste,¡¡¡¡ ESPANTOSO!" dijo su amiga lanzando unos alaridos," rompimos, todos nuestros más anhelados sueños se fueron por el caño, y todo por que el se dio cuenta de que no era la indicada" dijo secándose sus lagrimas

" Bueno, pero mira el te lo dijo con la intención de no hacerte sufrir en el futuro, tienes suerte de que no se haya comprometido contigo o te imaginas, pocos hombres como él hay" dijo su amiga, cuyo nombre responde al de Sango Wilson, dijo mientras tocaba delicadamente la espalda de su mejor amiga

" Jajá jajá" empezó a reír su amiga al mismo tiempo que su capucha caía dejando ver su gran cabellera negra " JAJAJAJA" continuo, sus risas sonando más maniáticas con el paso del tiempo," desearía que hubiera sido así, pero pues no, se dio cuenta de que no era ´la correcta´, por que su interés se fue hacia alguien mas" termino con una sonrisa, la cual siempre estaba presente en su rostro, por el momento, al volverse en una expresión sombría, tal parece que la felicidad no le sienta por el momento.

" ¿A qué te refieres con eso? O sea, que tenia otra novia, es un patán, como pudo hacerte algo así," dijo Sango con una expresión algo indignada

" Sango, no escuchaste bien, su interés se fue a otra mujer, no el" Kagome, la chica que hace unos momentos lloraba, dijo.

Kagome decidió levantarse de su lugar en el suelo, al cual había llegado e hincado tal cual Magdalena a llorar sus penas a su amiga, pero después de que empezó a preguntarle su amiga los pormenores de lo ocurrido, simplemente no pudo seguir sentada, ese tema empezaba a molestar cuando era recordado, aunque era muy fresco("Por Dios, si solo acaba de pasar hace dos horas") a Kagome le parecía lejano, solo quería olvidarlo lo mas pronto posible.

_´Cómo pude ser tan tonta, soy una ¡¡ TONTA, pero lo amo tanto´_

_´Basta Kagome, no te puedes seguir haciendo esto, es injusto para ti´_

_´Pero tan fresco, la herida todavía sangra mucho, lo recuerdo entrando y diciendo que necesitábamos hablar, sabia que todo iba a acabar, su mirada lo delataba, y al cenar lo comprobé, ya no era mío, me lo habían robado, me lo habían quitado´_ Kagome pensó cayendo unas cuantas lagrimas al suelo de la cocina donde se había ido a refugiar, la comida era el mejor consuelo a un corazón roto, helado de chocolate, ´_YU...mi, ese era su helado de nieve favorito, me siento tan vacía, cuando me lo dijo, mi mundo choco, ah, no lo puedo creer.´_

––––––– **FLASHBACK**–––––––

"Lo siento Kagome, eres maravillosa, hermosa, pero esta relación no puede continuar" dijo suspirando un poco, tristeza mostrándose en sus ojos dorados" pero estoy enamorado de alguien mas, no pudo controlar mi corazón y pues así es como todo termina, yo enamorándome de alguien mas, y mi cariño por ti sigue aquí solo que mi amor no, perdón" y en ese momento callo, bajando la mirada no atreviéndose a mirar a la mujer que tanta alegría le había brindado.

_Un abrazo cuando estuviera triste o orgullosa, una sonrisa cuando estuviera feliz, y un suspiro cuando se sintiera muy enamorada o confundida_

"_¿Por qué?" esa simple palabra dicha con tanta tristeza fue la que rompió el tan incomodo silencio, haciéndolo mas incomodo y tenso_

" _Ni siquiera yo sé porque, quizás por tonto o qui-" pero su frase fue cortada por una suave voz, a la vez llena de resentimiento y tristeza_

" _O quizás porque nunca me amaste" dijo Kagome con tal voz, que parecía que no tuviera corazón, que estaba vació, y así era, todo se lo había quitado al decir que no sentía nada por ella, todo y lo único que quería era aventarse contra una pared, llorar hasta que ya no hubiera nada o hasta que aprendiera que ya no era de ella o que ya no lo amara, pero ninguna de las opciones eran tentadoras._

_Siempre abra algo mas que nos espera, por eso nunca abr nada; no aprendería jamás que ya no era de ella, porque entonces donde quedarían todos esos años que pasaron juntos y ese año que compartieron bajo el mismo techo _´En el caño´_ Kagome pensó, y ya no amarlo, ¡¿A quién se le había ocurrido esa descabellada idea, su corazón siempre seria de el, y no importaba cuantas veces lo aplastara ella lo seguiría amando, pero... _

´Esos malditos pero´s son un problema.´

Pero al mirar a los ojos que alguna vez le quitaron la respiración solo se encontró con el muro y volteo a la puerta, incapaz de moverse vio sus maletas y a el ahí.

" _Supongo que esto es el adiós Kagome" dijo suavemente _

" _Si, supongo, pero también supongo que me iré" Kagome dijo con tal fuerza que parecía imposible que le acabaran de romper el corazón, pero así era ella, capaz de ocultar sus emociones, solo que las lagrimas no, esas nunca las podía retener._

" _¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto visiblemente sorprendido, claro que esperaba tristeza, resentimiento, pero esto...,¿ no quedarse con el departamento?_

" _Tu quédatelo, adiós" y con eso tomo su bolsa y su sudadera con capucha negra y salió por la puerta sin importarle mucho las llamadas que Inuyasha hacía a sus espaldas para que regresara y se quedara con el departamento ´_Maravilloso que te importe mi bienestar ahora y no cuando decidiste decirme que ya no me querías, ¿verdad?´_ Kagome pensó amargamente al pisar los últimos escalones y salir del edificio el cual tantas alegrías le había dado, y así enfrentar el mundo real, donde ahora tendría que adaptarse, había descubierto lo que se sentía que te rompieran el corazón, así que su pequeña burbuja rosa, se reventó, que mas da, a enfrentar el mundo, y así tomo su camino hacia el único lugar que le brindaría refugio en estos momentos de tristeza y dolor y secaría las lagrimas que lentamente hacían su camino hacia su barbilla así rompiendo mas el corazón que le quedaba_

––––––**FIN DE FLASHBACK**––––––

Ahora en el piso de la cocina, viendo lentamente como caían las gotas por la ventana y como se escuchaban, se puso a recordar todo lo que paso con él, tantas emociones, y tantos sentimientos, todo esto la estaba cansando, el sufrimiento...

_´Sufrimiento´_

Kagome penso mientras veía a su dedo índice derecho hacer movimientos circulares en el agua que había desprendido su cabello mojado, ¿Por qué la vida tenia que ser tan difícil, la típica pregunta, y es la verdad, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo,

_´¿Por qué la vida era tan difícil y complicada?´ _todo un enigma

_´¿ Por qué las lagrimas no cesaban? ´_

_´¿Por qué se sentía como muerta?´_

_´ ¿Porque EL te dejo?´_

_´ PORQUE YA NO ME AMABA´ _

Y en ese momento lanzo un sollozo el cual parecía haberle quitado la poca cordura que le quedaba, saco todas sus emociones y empezó a golpear el suelo con sus puños, nada salía bien en su vida ´_¡¡NADA!´_ todos se iban y la dejaban sola.

¡¡¡CRASH!

Ese ruido fue emitido por toda la casa, asustando y sobresaltando a una ya de por sí asustada y preocupada Sango quien se lanzo a la cocina en busca de su amiga, no podría soportar si algo le pasaba por no vigilarla bien

Al llegar a la cocina, Sango vio a su amiga en el suelo llorando, deprimido, jamás la había visto así, lo que había emitido tan estruendoso ruido fue un vaso el cual estaba en la mesa pero se cayo en el momento en que Kagome jalo el mantel de la mesa al tratar de levantarse, pero no pudo, estaba tan débil...

No, no podía ser, se fue, pero por que el dolor, por que el sufrimiento, no la amaba, _´¿O si?´_

No, él amaba a Kikyou, pero los sentimientos que todavía sentía por Kagome eran fuertes.

Miro el suelo y vio su reflejo en un charco, se veía tan demacrado, y su cara reflejaba tristeza, era un tonto, la lastimo, pero pues así era la vida, que podía hacer.

Sus pasos lo estaban guiando al departamento de Kikyuo, una mujer muy parecida a Kagome, pero diferente, muy diferente.

Llego, ahí estaba Kikyou, al parecer esperándolo

"_Hoy es el día"_ le dijo a Kikyou por la mañana, "_No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien"_ ella le aseguro mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

´_Si, salió tan bien, que Kagome salió huyendo de la casa, y no se quiso quedar con el departamento y estoy seguro que se fue con Sango´_ pensó amargamente al acercarse a Kikyou.

Entraron al elevador abrazados, Kikyou podía presentir que algo malo paso, que no todo fue del todo bien, pero que más le podía hacer, _Él ya no la amaba, a la larga la lastimaría mas´_ no odiaba a la chica la había visto de lejos una ocasión y se veía agradable, con una sonrisa que parecía iluminar el lugar, y quitarles a todos sus penas, aunque solo fuera por unos momentos, _´Pero ahora le quitaron a su alegría´_ pensó mientras suspiraba, ya lo superaría.

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana y le daba directamente en la cara a Kagome, se despertó.

¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía?

_´Ah si, Inuyasha rompió conmigo, con razona_ pensó mientras se levantaba del sofá cama. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba su amiga sentada tomando una taza de café, leyendo una revista.

" Hola, buenos días, ¿cómo estas Kagome?" pregunto con una sonrisa Sango

" Supongo que lo mejor que uno puede estar cuando cortan contigo" dijo Kagome

" Siéntate, aquí esta tu te" dijo Sango, al mismo tiempo que la daba a Kagome una taza de té, " y tu rollo de canela" .

" Gracias" murmuro Kagome

" Pues..., supongo que tienes que empezar a buscar trabajo" dijo Sango

" Y que no se te olvide un departamento" dijo Kagome con una mirada de dolor

" Oh, no seas tonta, te puedes quedar aquí, no, espera, te VAS a quedar aquí, ¿ok?" Sango agrego al ver la cara de su amiga cuando dijo _te puedes quedar aquí_.

Kagome no sabia que decir, oh, por eso quería tanto a Sango, y lo único que le pudo ofrecer a Sango en ese momento fue una sonrisa, que si bien no era como las de antes, era una sonrisa que mostraba gratitud, y mucha.

" Gracias Sango" dijo en un tono de agradecimiento infinito, mientras miraba a su amiga por arriba de su taza de te.

"Para que están las amigas" dijo Sango con un tono de felicidad y una sonrisita que demostraba la alergia que le daba ver que su amiga estaba bien, que ya no se sentía tan mal como antes.

" Y eso fue lo que paso"

" No lo puedo creer" Kikyou dijo con una mano en la boca, " ¿ no se quiso quedar con el departamento?" pregunto ´¿Qué_ tan tonta era esa Kagome? No quedarse con el departamento, por Dios´_

" Así, como si nada salió del departamento, ni siquiera se llevo su ropa" dijo Inuyasha con un tono cansado mientras pasaba una mano por su largo cabello plateado.

" Ya no te preocupes, regresara por sus cosas" le aseguro Kikyou.

" Tienes razón" dijo Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kikyou, " mucha razón"

_´ Ojalá estés bien Kagome´_ pensó ´_y que algún día me puedas perdonar´_

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento Inuyasha se acomodo en la cama para dormir, con Kikyou en sus brazos.

´_Ojala´_

Pues aquí esta el primer capitulo de Tercera Oportunidad espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews, espero que no sea muy corto, y por fin se me hizo el sueño de escribir un fan fic.

Esto todavía no es la parte emocionante, por que todavía falta la segunda ves que rompen, y luego es cuando viene lo divertido, la verdadera historia.

Attz.

Haruko


	2. Tratando de Olvidar

**A/N:** Primero que nada, muchos sorrys por no haber podido actualizar mas rapido, e ske tuve escuela y a algunos maestros se les ocurrió ke seria una maravillosa bienvenida si nos dejaban tarea ( si, estoy taan feliz ¬¬) que pues nos dejaron el primer DIA tres tareas y estoy tan harta de la escuela ke al segundo DIA ya quería salir de ahí, y pensar ke falta tanto tiempo para salir, pero bueno, obtuve doce o trece no suantas algo así reviews y eso me hace muy feliz, pero espero tener mas la semana que viene, ya ke eso me aria muy feliz, así ke mejor me callare y los dejare leer el segundo capitulo de Tercera Oportunidad, Tratando de Olvidar, jala lo disfruten -

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

TERCERA OPORTUNIDAD 

Capitulo 2 : Tratando de Olvidar

Autora: Haruko Higurashi 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Era muy temprano, mas sin embargo no tenia mucho sueño, así que se levanto. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo dando vueltas con sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Por la ventana se veía el sol de primavera y las ramas del hermoso árbol que tenia Sango, los pájaros cantaban afuera, todo parecía tan pacifico y perfecto, pero no para ella, todavía se sentía como si algo le faltara, pero tal vez podría dejar que un poco de esa paz que había afuera le llegara.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo y se paro enfrente de la ventana y disfruto la sensación que le producía el suave sol de la mañana al tocar su piel. Abrió la ventana y dejo que el aire matutino entrara a la casa. Mientras respiraba la brisa primaveral, se quedo pensativa mirando las pequeñas esporas que solamente la luz podía mostrar, dio un pequeño suspiro, y recordó los eventos de la semana pasada. Había sido la semana más pesada que había tenido en toda su vida, primero, Inuyasha rompió con ella; segundo, por haberse ido del departamento en medio de la lluvia le habia dado gripa, pero al parecer ya se estaba recuperando. _¡¡SNEEZ!._

Bueno, tal vez no.

Otra vez retomo su pequeña caminata en el pasillo y continuo con su lista de tristezas de la semana, suspiro recordando que él ir a recoger sus cosas al departamento, que alguna vez había compartido con Inuyasha, tal vez fue lo que más le dolió (aparte de que rompió con ella) por que ese lugar guardaba tantos recuerdos, compartieron tantas cosas ahí.

"_¿Segura que no esta ahí, Sango?" _le había preguntado después de ver regresar a Sango por tercera vez del departamento.

"_Si, segura, ya revise tres veces, y no esta ahí"_ le respondió una, que si bien no lo mostraba, molesta Sango.

"_¿Estas bien segura?" _le cuestiono de nuevo su querida amiga, tenia que estar segura ya que ver a Inuyasha era lo ultimo que necesitaba en estos momentos, la aria sentir horrible

"_Si y ni se te ocurra pedirme que suba de nuevo a revisar, creo que mis piernas no lo aguantarían" _dijo sonriendo, ya que no quería que pensara que estaba enojada con ella, ahorita necesitaba apoyo.

"_Esta bien, te creo, subiré"_ y Kagome empezó a dar pasos temblorosos e inseguros hacia las escaleras. Subió al elevador y al abrirse las puertas con un suave _ting_, vio el pasillo y al final la puerta blanca con el numero 15 en números dorados. Camino y con cada paso que daba parecía que el pasillo se hacia más largo, finalmente llego y tomo el pomo de la puerta, lo giro y abrió la puerta y la imagen que sus ojos recibieron la lastimo tanto, al voltear a la otra pared se topo con algo que hizo que se soltara a llorar, un retrato de los dos abrazados...

Kagome abrió sus ojos, y sintió un liquido caliente resbalarse por su mejilla y cerro sus ojos, no iba a llorar, pero el ver ese departamento abrió la herida, la lastimo tanto, por que algunas cosas faltaban, y estaba segura quien las había tomado. Pero sobre todo ese retrato abrió mas la herida, esa foto se la habían tomado en una fiesta de su trabajo, a inicios de septiembre, por lo tanto estaba iniciando otoño. Después de haber revisado bien se dio cuenta de que estaba muy vació ese lugar y le regreso las llaves al encargado mientras miraba el lugar donde había sido tan feliz el año pasado. Pero había un pensamiento que se había atorado de alguna manera en su mente: _´Asi que estuvo aquí´_

Paro en medio del pasillo y dejo caer sus manos a sus lados. Todavía no encontraba un trabajo, bueno, ya tenia algunos lugares marcados, pero no había llamado, no se sentía con ganas de ir a una entrevista, pero ya tenia que empezar a moverse, si él lo había hecho, ella también y aunque había pensado que después de esta año se casarían estudio una carrera, por lo que encontrar trabajo no seria tan difícil. _´ Por lo menos de algo me va a servir mi carrera en relaciones publicas´ _pensó amargamente.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos debido a que escucho ruidos en un cuarto aledaño, _´Sango ya esta despierta´ . _Y si estaba en lo correcto por que en ese momento escucho a Sango soltar un _AUCH_ al caerse de la cama, y Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una risita a lo ocurrido ´_Tan típico de Sango´_

_´Maldita Sea´_

Desde que había roto con Kagome, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, aunque claro también pensaba en Kikyou, pero Kagome esta siempre presente en sus pensamientos, ella había dejado una gran marca en él, en su corazón y en su forma de ser, y estaba seguro de que jamás la olvidaría, pero esto tal vez era un poquito extremo, ya que todo le recordaba a ella, hasta cuando veía un vaso una imagen de ella aparecía en su mente.

Inuyasha paro de escribir en el teclado mientras miraba la pantalla de la computadora, _´Kagome, Kagome´_ ese maldito nombre no lo dejaba en paz, era tanta la culpa que ya no la podía soportar, no quería lastimarla. No quería. _´Pero la lastimaste´_ una vocecita en su mente le contesto y justo cuando esta a punto de responderle a esa entrometida vocecita por meterse en los pensamientos de otras personas otro ruido lo interrumpió.

_RIIIING..._

" Bueno" dijo Inuyasha, tratando de no sonar molesto

"_Hola, soy Kikyou"_ le contesto una voz femenina

" Hola amor" contesto Inuyasha con una sonrisa en el rostro

"_¿Cómo estas?"_ pregunto Kikyou

" Bien, aquí ocupado en el trabajo" contesto, _´Vamos, ¿a quien quiero engañar? Claro que no estoy bien´_ Inuyasha pensó, pero claro, no podía contestar eso, lo ultimo que quería era que Kikyou se preocupara

"_¿En serio, por que suenas muy cansado"_ Kikyou pregunto con un tono escéptico

" Si, estoy bien no te preocupes"

" _¿Por qué no vienes temprano del trabajo hoy?" _Kikyou dijo

" ¿ Sabes que? Voy a salir temprano del trabajo" le dijo Inuyasha

" _¿ En serio?" _pregunto Kikyou con un tono de felicidad

" Si, y que te parece si vamos a cenar, la semana pasada fue muy pesada y creo que nos merecemos una cena"

" _Esta bien, te veo..."_

" A las siete" Inuyasha termino por ella

" Ok, adiós, te amo" 

" Yo también, adiós, cuídate" dijo Inuyasha colgando el teléfono

_´¿Piensa que soy tonta? Claro que no esta bien´ _Kikyou pensó después de colgar el teléfono, obviamente no estaba bien, su tono no se oía cansado, sino preocupado, como

si tuviera un peso horrible sobre sus hombros, y no era necesario pensar mucho para saber que era lo que le pesaba. _´Kagome´ _ Se sentía culpable, pero no era su culpa que las cosas resultaran como resultaron, no era culpa de nadie.

Pero ahora no era momento de preocuparse por Kagome, ella esta en el pasado de Inuyasha, _´Ahora yo estoy en el presente de el´_ pensó Kikyou con una sonrisa, le daba lastima y pena la chica, eso es cierto, pero ya de que le cayera bien, no, el hecho de que le aprecia agradable y una buena y dulce chica, no quería decir que le cayera así de bien como para ser amigas, se podría incluso decir que eran rivales.

" Ahora, pasando a temas más importantes, ¿ qué me pondré para mi cena?" Kikyou se pregunto a si misma mientras abría su armario y veía su ropa.

" Tiene que ser algo especial" y al decir eso vio un vestido negro en el suelo, y se agacho para recogerlo.

Era un vestido negro de noche, que le llegaba a las rodillas y sin mangas, ese vestido era con el que había conocido a Inuyasha, recordaba tan bien esa noche...

–––––– **FLASHBACK **––––––

Era una cálida noche en New York, lo cual era raro ya que estaban entrando a otoño y usualmente era una estación un poco fría, pero no esta noche, lo cual era agradable. Las hojas de los grandes y frondosos árboles de la avenida estaban veteándose de diferentes colores mostrando las hojas como una arco iris de colores ocre, verde, amarillo, naranja, rojo y café, todos combinados de una forma casi imposible de lograr mas que en las hojas. Había luces brillando por todas partes, y una cálida brisa.

_Varias hojas revoloteaban debido a la brisa, haciendo ligeras piruetas, mientras algunas palomas que disfrutaban salir en la noche caminaban en medio de los remolinos de hojas, era una hermosa noche en New York y apetecía caminar._

_A lo lejos se empezó a escuchar el ligero sonido producido por unas zapatillas, las cuales eran usadas por una chica de largo cabello negro que era resaltado por su pálida tez, complexión delgada y porte aristocrático. Ojos negros cubiertos por unas largas y negras pestañas que se movían delicadamente cada vez que parpadeaba. _

_Una pequeña sonrisa agraciaba sus rasgos, mientras miraba a su alrededor, admirando cada luz de la ciudad, la luna se veía, lo cual era extraño aquí en New York, pero la admiraría mientras pudiera, en ese momento un remolino la tomo por sorpresa y se quedo admirando las hojas al dar vueltas a su alrededor, un espectáculo digno de admirar, deseaba tanto quedarse aquí afuera, pero ya le había prometido a su amigo Onigumo que asistiría a la fiesta de su trabajo y esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí, mas si por ella fuera se quedaría aquí afuera. Suspiro, a lo lejos se escuchaba el leve sonido de música y se empezaban a ver mas carros. Se estaba acercando al lugar, de repente empezó a ver mucha gente, había llegado, y con una ultima mirada a la hermosa noche, mostró su invitación al guardia y entro._

_El lugar estaba maravillosamente adornado, arreglos florales por doquier y candelabros hermosos con piedras que brillaban al darle la luz, había una pista de baile en le centro del lugar, y alrededor de la pista de baile todas las mesas, cada una de ellas con un arreglo de tulipanes y rosas y unas velas, lo cual le daba un ambiente romántico al lugar. Había mucha gente y en una esquina estaba la barra donde había mucha gente hablando, y en otra esquina lejana un DJ, el ambiente le sentaba al ambiente de allá afuera,´_ Una noche perfecta´.

_Kikyou sintió unos pequeños golpecitos en su hombro y volteo a ver quien los produjo y se encontró cara a cara con el mismísimo Onigumo._

" _¡¡Onigumo!" exclamo Kikyou mientras arrojaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su mejor amigo._

" _Hola, siempre un deleite verte, querida Kikyou" dijo con un tono de broma_

"_Oh, déjate de esas tonterías" dijo mientras le pegaba en el brazo en forma bromista_

" _¿ Señorita? Me sorprende que demuestre reacciones violentas en publico" dijo haciendo cara de sorprendido_

" _Pues ya ve señor, las jóvenes de ahora como somos" dijo tratando de mantener una cara seria, mas sin embargo al final rompió en una sonrisa_

" _¿ Y como has estado Kikyou?" pregunto Onigumo mientras la conducía a una mesa_

" _Bien, supongo..." contesto levantando sus hombros_

"_¿ Supones?" Onigumo pregunto interesado_

" _Pues si, no ha habido mucho esta semana, claro, excepto ver a mi mejor amigo" le respondió_

" _Mas te vale, sino me sentiría ofendido" dijo, mientras ponía una mano en su corazón_

_En ese momento, cuando Kikyou estaba apunto de decir algo, llego un señor llamado Gazke o Kazke o algo por el estilo, interrumpiéndoles debido a que le quería presentar a unas personas a Onigumo._

" _Ahorita regreso, no te preocupes, mientras puedes ver el lugar" le dijo mientras se levantaba y arreglaba su corbata_

" _Esta bien, no te preocupes" le aseguro mientras se levantaba y le terminaba de arreglar la corbata porque no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo que digamos el solo._

" _Ahí esta, no dejes esperando a tus clientes" y con eso lo empujo en la dirección donde estaba un grupo de personas conversando animadamente._

_Al ver desaparecer a Onigumo entre la gente, se sintió muy sola, no conocía a nadie ya que era una persona muy solitaria y reservada. Miro a su alrededor para ver si veía algún rostro conocido, pero no encontró ninguno, pero con un delicado movimiento de su cabeza lo miro, el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto en su vida. Su largo y suave cabello plateado caía alrededor de su cuerpo, sus ojos eran hermosos, dos orbitas del color del sol, donde te podías perder, rasgos sumamente masculinos y una sonrisa perfecta, piel bronceada por el sol que le daba un aire mucho más masculino del que ya tenia y una voz tan profunda que te embelesaba, y en la parte de arriba de su cabeza dos pequeñas, peludas y triangulares orejas, lo que le daba un toque tierno. Kikyou no podía apartar su vista de aquel hombre tan guapo, pero sino apartaba su vista de el, pronto se daría cuenta de que lo estaba mirando._

´Mierda´_ El atractivo hombre de ojos color miel volteo a su dirección y se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, despidió a la persona con la que estaba hablando y dejo su vaso en la barra._ ´¿Qué hago, ¿qué hago?´ ´Ya se, actúa natural´_ pero era mas fácil dicho que hecho, ya que empezó a caminar hacia ella, su cuerpo parecía haberse congelado, ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía. Ya faltaba un poco para que él llegara a donde ella estaba, aquel hombre misterioso le sonrió, Kikyou sentía que se iba a morir, ya cuando estaba cerca de ella, paso a su lado y Kikyou solo se quedo ahí quieta, pero justo al pasar a su lado sus brazos rozaron y el hombre volteo a verla y le dirigió una sonrisa. Kikyou no atino mas que ha devolverle una insegura y nerviosa sonrisa. ´_¿Qué no se dirigía hacia mi?´ _Pero al voltear a ver la dirección del hombre vio que su dirección no era la de ella, sino que se dirigía donde estaba una hermosa joven con facciones muy parecidas a la de ella._

_Eran casi iguales, excepto que esa chica irradiaba mucha felicidad, su gran melena oscura caía en sus hombros en pequeños rizos, sus ojos, que eran iguales a los de ella eran cálidos y su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, tenia mucho porte, pero era uno más fresco, no como el aristocrático de Kikyou y su vestido verde bosque realzaba sus delicadas facciones. Vio al mismo hombre, poner un brazo alrededor de la pequeña espalda de la chica, la miraba con tanto amor, que Kikyou no pudo evitar tirarse en la silla y ver como se desarrollaba el pequeño momento entre la pareja. Como deseaba tener un novio que la quisiera así, sin dejar aparte que fuera así de atractivo, la chica tenia mucha suerte. Se besaron, ´_Aggg, quiero un novio y aquí están ellos besándose.

En eso llegó una chica a platicar con ellos y aprovechando que su novia estaba entretenida, el misterioso hombre volteo a ver a Kikyou y le sonrió, le susurro algo en el odio a la bonita joven que estaba con él y se fue en dirección de la barra, y otra vez volvió a mirar a Kikyou e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza señalándole que fuera a la barra. Kikyou no supo que hacer, así que se levanto torpemente ( claro que no lo demostró ) y camino en dirección de la barra, al llegar vio que el mismo hombre estaba ahí esperándola y la saludo.

" Hola" la saludo con una sonrisa

" Err.. hola" Kikyou lo saludo

" M e has estado observando desde hace tiempo, ¿cómo te llamas?" le pregunto

" Kikyou y perdona si te incomode" le contesto Kikyou con mas seguridad ´ya que, ya pase la vergüenza´

" No , no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado" le dijo, mientras le dirigió otra de esas irresistibles sonrisas

" Wow, parece que alguien tiene un ego u poco grande, ¿no crees?" le dijo

" Creo que si, ¿por qué tu ego es tan grande, Kikyou?" le pregunto ingeniosamente

" Mi ego no es grande, cualquiera que sea tu nombre" le retornó

" Oh, es verdad, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Inuyasha" le dijo, ofreciéndole la mano

" Mucho gusto, Inuyasha" dijo mientras le daba un apretón de manos.

" Te vi con Onigumo, mi jefe" le comento

" Ah, si , Onigumo"

" ¿Son novios o que?" le pregunto con genuina curiosidad

" ¿Novios, claro que no, somos mejores amigos" le dijo entre risas.

" Es que parecían"

" No, para nada, pero esa bonita chica de vestido verde es tu novia, supongo" le dijo Kikyou

" Si, ella es mi hermosa novia, Kagome" le dijo con una sonrisa al recordar a su novia

" Es muy bonita, pero se parece a mi" Kikyou comento, y en ese momento Inuyasha empezó a estudiarla con una mano bajo su barbilla en un intento de verse científico lo cual hizo reír a Kikyou

" Puedes tener razón, tiene un gran parecido, solo que ella se ve más inocente" le dijo con una sonrisa.

" ¡¡¡Inuyasha!"

" Perdón me tengo que ir" y con eso el misterioso hombre llamado Inuyasha se retiro, o eso fue lo que Kikyou pensó hasta que apareció a su lado, sobresaltándola

" Me di cuenta de que no me diste tu teléfono, ya sabes para platicar con mas tiempo" le dijo

" Ah, si tienes razón" y Kikyou empezó a revolver su bolso en busca de una pluma, pero Inuyasha conveniente tenia una

" Toma la mía si quieres" le ofreció

" Gracias"

Y con eso escribió su numero telefónico y se despidió de Inuyasha, ´Wow, que hombre´ Kikyou pensó al ver su figura desaparecer en la cálida noche del brazo de la chica de nombre Kagome

––––––**FIN DE FLASHBACK**––––––

Kikyou lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, tantas cosas habían pasado que parecía imposible que ahora estuvieran juntos. Inuyasha tuvo un duro tiempo tratando de figurarse como decirle a Kagome que estaba enamorado de otra, fue tan difícil, pero ahora estaban juntos. Eso era lo que en realidad importaba por ahora.

Se quedo con el delicado vestido negro entre sus manos y fue hacia la ventana para ver la ciudad, al ver esa inmensa urbe, no podía evitar sentirse tan pequeña, pero tan feliz. El amor se sentía tan bien. Inevitablemente dio un largo y profundo suspiro mientras su mirada se perdía en la ciudad.

" Ahh", Kagome exclamo con furia, mientras borraba algo por casi la séptima vez, bajo la asombrada mirada de Sango.

" ¿Qué es lo que haces, porque ya me esta mareando ver tu mano moverse tanto, sabes" dijo Sango, lo cual atrajo la atención de Kagome, ya que parecía ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta cuando Sango entro a la sala.

" Pues estoy haciendo mi currículo, pero parece que no se que poner y lo que parece que esta bien parece mal con la que había puesto anteriormente, estoy traumada" Kagome dijo con un tono molesto mientras jalaba su cabello poniendo mas énfasis en el ´_estoy traumada´_.

" Pues, es que, Kagome..." comenzó Sango, no sabiendo bien que decir.

" ¿Qué?" pregunto Kagome mirándose mas y mas desesperada con cada segundo que pasaba

" No tienes un currículo muy grande que digamos, jamás has trabajado" termino Sango, mirándola un poco avergonzada de recordarle ese pequeño detalle.

" ¿Y que, si he estudiado una carrera las mejores calificaciones de toda la clase, eso servirá, ¿no?" le pregunto a Sango mirándola fijamente con la típica mirada de _´ni digas algo o te mato´_

" Ah, pues, si, si, SI, eso servirá" dijo Sango al ver la mirada asesina de Kagome, _´Dios, ¿qué hice para merecer este calvario, solo dímelo, te juro que iré a la iglesia todos los días, te rezare cinco rosarios al día, solo si me salvas´_ pensó Sango, al recordar que si no se le pasaba un poco rapido lo de Inuyasha, perdón, lo de ´_el´_ como quedaron de acuerdo en llamarle, ya que era la manera menos ofensiva que se había propuesto para llamarle, claro y la que la propuso fue Sango, ya que de entre las opciones de Kagome estaban patán, maldito, perro sarnoso, ruin, basura y otras linduras mas. Así que ´_el´_ gano por ser la menos ofensiva ( "Es injusto, no contaste mi voto Sango" ).

" ¿Sango, ¿me escuchas?" dijo Kagome al mismo tiempo que movía su mano en frente de la cara de su mejor amiga.

" Si, es que estaba pensando" contesto Sango con una sonrisa de vergüenza

" Bueno, creo que eso ya lo sabíamos" dijo la chica de cabellos negros, con un tono de sarcasmo muy evidente. ´_Otro de sus síntomas´_ pensó Sango.

Desde la semana pasada cuando ocurrió lo de ´_el´_ y Kagome, parecía que ya se había recuperado, pero para la tristeza de Sango, pues, su tristeza, precisamente ya no era eso, era mas bien como molestia, enfado, bueno, odio, y sus síntomas de ´_ya no estoy triste, ya lo supere´_ se mostraban por medio de su enojo sarcasmo, enojo, enojo, enojo, molestia y sarcasmo otra vez. Literalmente, la estaba volviendo loca, y la única persona que estaba ahí para soportarlo era nadie mas y nadie menos que la pobre de Sango. ´_Es peor que cuando tiene el Síndrome Premenstrual´_ pensó Sango amargamente

" Ah, con que eso es lo que piensas de mi, ¿qué es peor que el Síndrome Premenstrual?" escucho Sango de lejos y reacciono, _´¿Dije eso en voz alta?´_ se cuestionó a ella misma, teniendo cuidado de no decirlo en voz alta, otra vez.

" Eh, no, no, eso no es lo que pienso" dijo la chica a su mejor amiga, casi tartamudeando , _´Estoy perdida, adiós mundo cruel´_

Para cualquier persona que hubiera pasado enfrente de esa casa, le hubiera parecido que algo raro estaba pasando adentro, bueno, no es que no estuviera pasando, claro, pero de todas formas, hubiera parecido así.

" Así que terminaste con ella"

" Si, no sabes cuanto me dolió, pero tenia que hacerlo" dijo el joven de cabellos plateados, al otro.

" Bueno, se que no soy quien para hablar acerca de esto, pero...¿estas seguro de que hiciste lo correcto al dejarla?" hablo otra vez el joven de cabello oscuro y ojos amatistas, cuestionando a su amigo.

" No, tu no también, es suficiente con mi conciencia todo el tiempo diciéndome que lo que hice estuvo mal" dijo con un tono de molestia Inuyasha

" Pues no te haría mal escuchar a tu conciencia por un solo día, vamos, ¿crees, en serio, que estuvo bien destruir una relación de tantos años?" pregunto el joven seriamente

" Es que yo amo a Kikyou" dijo Inuyasha con un tono de suplica para que le creyera

" No me mires a mi, por que yo no te puedo ayudar, pero, se veía que la amabas, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión tan drásticamente?" le cuestiono de nuevo

" Kikyou" le contesto Inuyasha

" No soy quien para hablar Inuyasha, no te puedo decir nada al respecto..." dijo el joven de cabello oscuro, mientras torcía su cuello para tener una mejor vista de la retaguardia de una atractiva rubia que acababa de pasar.

" Pero me puedes aconsejar, ¡¡¡y voltea a mirarme!" dijo Inuyasha, gritando la ultima parte, ya que aprecia muy entretenido con la castaña que acababa de entrar.

" Lo siento, perdón" se disculpo

" No importa Miroku, pero regresando al asunto en mano, ocupo que me aconsejes, no se ni siquiera que pensar"

" No lo se, ya terminaste con ella, y al parecer no te arrepientes de ello, ¿o si?" le pregunto su amigo de nombre Miroku

" Pues, siendo franco, tal vez si me arrepiento un poco, porque en verdad la quería..." dijo el chico de ojos ámbar, mientras su mirada parecía perdida

" Mas no lo suficiente para quedarte a su lado" termino por el Miroku

" Si" le dijo Inuyasha

" Aunque no se porque siempre supuse que tu no te querías quedar con ella" Miroku murmuro mas bien para si mismo

" ¿A que te refieres?" pregunto con un interés genuino Inuyasha

" Pues, si mal no estoy, tu fuiste el que quiso hablar con Kikyou primero, ¿no?"

" Si, tienes razón, desde que la vi en esa fiesta me atrajo y cuando la vi mirando pensé que ese era el mejor pretexto para hablarle, no quería que Kagome se pusiera celosa, así que la distraje un poco con una persona que llego y le dije que iba a ir al baño, pero en lugar de eso fue a hablar con Kikyou, y le pedí su teléfono porque salió un imprevisto y nos tuvimos que ir temprano, y desde ahí empecé a platicar con ella y me enamore, fin de la historia" termino Inuyasha sorprendentemente en un solo respiro

" Aja, claro, el perfecto cuento de hadas, ¿nah?" le dijo Miroku con evidente sarcasmo

" Nunca dije eso, tu mismo lo insinuaste" dijo, mientras miraba fijamente su vaso

" Pero tu fin de la historia sonó a eso" se defendió Miroku

" Sonó, pero no lo es, porque se supone que el príncipe esta feliz, y obviamente, yo no lo estoy, ¿por qué? ¿acaso parece?" dijo con un gran sarcasmo

" Uy, no, no, no, pareces mas feliz que los Teletubbies, sabias" le dijo con un tono de broma

" ¿Sabes que?" " ¿Qué Inuyasha?"

" Nunca has sido un buen bromista"

" Ja, el conejo hablando de planificación familiar" le dijo Miroku causando a unas cuantas chicas que estaban cerca reír

" Ñaca, ñaca, objetivo a la vista, si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender" y con eso Miroku se levanto y se dirigió hacia las chicas mientras ellas se reían mas fuerte como niñas colegiales

´_Bueno, son niñas colegiales, ese Miroku no tiene remedio´_ pensó Inuyasha y con esos e levanto a pagar la cuenta.

Al salir al exterior, después de haberse despedido de Miroku, quien estaba teniendo un gran éxito con las chicas, se quedo pensativo mientras miraba la gran mañana, el solo pensar en que tenia que regresar al trabajo en 20 minutos, arruinaba la mañana, pero eso no desmejoro su humor. Siguió caminando y sin darse cuenta termino enfrente de su antiguo edificio, el cual compartía con Kagome,´_Fuck´ _pensó Inuyasha para si mismo, el remordimiento estaba regresando y mas fuerte que antes, inclusive. Paso tantos buenos momentos en ese lugar, que ahora parecían tan lejanos, sentía la tentación de entrar y ver el que era su anterior departamento porque sabia que rompería la barrera que había estado tratando de poner toda esta semana. Suspiro y mejor dio una vuelta, no entraría, no se recordaría lo que había pasado, no lo haría, no se trataría de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que tal vez **_se había equivocado_**... No lo haría...

En una casa, de una muy ajetreada avenida, yacía en su cama como si estuviera muerta una chica de cabello negro mirando el techo.

" Juro que jamás lo volveré a hacer" dijo

" ¿Enff serioff?" salió una voz incrédula de entre un montón de almohadas y cobijas... ah si y de ropa, muñecos de peluche y cd´s

" Si, lo prometo, ¿todavía duele mucho?" pregunto a la persona dueña de la voz

" ¿Tu que crees?" dijo, mientras levantaba su cabeza y tiraba un osito panda al suelo

" Perdón, pero te lo merecías, acéptalo" le dijo a la otra con una pequeña risa

" Ay, si, lo siento su eminencia, no tenia absoluta idea de que dejarme completamente despeinada y moreteada por todos lados era tu idea de lo que _merezco_" dijo molesta Sango, estresando la palabra _merezco_

" Perdón, ya se que eres la mejor amiga que puedo existir en el mundo...si como no, ni quien lo crea" dijo Kagome, murmurando bajo su respiración lo ultimo

" ¿Qué dijiste?" volteo a verla Sango

" ¿Yo?" dijo Kagome mientras se apuntaba para si misma, " solo dije que no como yo que soy tan molesta" dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa(claro que Sango no lo sabia)

" No, tu jamás has sido una molestia, bueno, ni te voy a mentir, pero a veces eres molesta" le dijo Sango

" Que linda la niña, ¿no?" Kagome dije, sus ojos oscureciéndose cuando dijo la ultima palabra

" No, solo bromeaba" le dijo Sango

" Mas te vale" la amenazo Kagome

" Cambiando de tema, paréntesis por favor" dijo Sango dibujando en el aire unos paréntesis, " ¿ya decidiste cuando llamarías a las compañías esas, para, tu sabes, buscar trabajo?"

" No, vamos, me viste hace rato batallar con mi currículo" le dijo Kagome

" Eso es fácil, nada mas dices que tienes tu carrera y muestras tus calificaciones, estoy segura que te harán caso" le aseguro Sango

" Pues creo que si" dijo Kagome

" Entonces, ¿dónde esta esa hojita con los teléfonos?" pregunto Sango " hojita, hojita, hojita, ¿dónde estas?". " Por ahí" apunto Kagome al montón de peluches, ropa y almohadas, mientras Sango saltaba al montón de cosa y Kagome se quedo mirando los lugares donde algo se movía, muestra de que Sango estaba viva todavía debajo de todas esas cosas.

Kagome últimamente estaba siendo un desastre, era muy ordenada antes y muy limpia, pero tal vez por que estaba con Inuyasha era así, quería que el viera que era perfecta, que era la persona perfecta para el, ´_Demonios´_. Esta era la quinta vez o tal vez mas, en que Kagome se sorprendía así misma pensando en ´_el´_ , si seguía a este paso, jamás lo olvidaría, pero por mientras seguiría tratando de olvidar todo lo relacionado a el, su cara, su sonrisa, sus besos, sus abrazos, todo, y sin poderlos evitar, una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla, aunque todavía tenia una sonrisa en el rostro. Sorprendente como alguien puede hacerte tan feliz pero tan desgraciada a veces, que de igual manera puede traer una sonrisa a un rostro triste y viceversa. Kagome suspiro, dolía darse cuenta de que el todavía tenia tanto control sobre ella y sus emociones, pero por ahora solo disfrutaría los buenos momentos que pasaba, que parecían ser algunos cuantos al lado de su mejor amiga.

" Lo encontré" dijo una triunfal Sango, saliendo de un montón de cosas y sosteniendo un pequeño papel en sus manos, Kagome seco rápidamente la lagrima y sonrió, _´No son unos cuantos, son muchos´_.

Kagome no sabia que hubiera hecho sin ella, y así que se le unió en su baile triunfal por no haberse perdido debajo del montón de cosas, mientras sonreía

_´Muchas...´_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ring...Ring...

" ¿Bueno?" pregunto una voz masculina la levantar el auricular del teléfono

" Hola, Onigumo" le contesto del otro lado una delicada voz femenina con un tinte de frialdad.

" Kikyou, querida, ¿cómo estas?" pregunto entusiasta Onigumo, con una evidente felicidad al escuchar la voz de su querida Kikyou

" Pues, se que hace mucho que no hablamos, me siento mal por ello y creo que es tiempo de que sepas por que me he distanciado tanto" dijo Kikyou con voz seria.

" Pues dímelo, quiero toda la historia" dijo Onigumo, dejando un silencioso el cual Kikyou tomo como una señal para continuar hablando. Kikyou tenia razón en que se había distanciado, hecho que había puesto a pensar a Onigumo en la posible relación que Kikyou pudiera estar teniendo, mas sin embargo, había algo que le hacia dudar que tuviera una relación sin que EL lo supiera, eran los mejores amigos, ¿no, pero el recuento de sus memorias de los pasados meses se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Kikyou, quien obviamente ya había empezado a platicarle a Onigumo lo sucedido en los pasados meses de su larga ausencia.

" Lo siento, ¿podrías repetirlo todo desde el inicio?" dijo Onigumo con suavidad, se escucho del otro lado de la línea un evidente suspiro de molestia

" Si, te estaba diciendo que en la fiesta de tu compañía, la de otoño, ¿ la recuerdas?" pregunto Kikyou. ´_Como no recordarla, te veías esplendida´_ pensó Onigumo pero el curso de sus pensamiento se vieron otra vez interrumpidos por la suave voz de Kikyou, quien continuo hablando.

" ... y pues conocí a este hombre misterioso muy guapo..." Onigumo solo hacia que escuchaba, ya que sus pensamientos volaron a la persona que estaba del otro lado del teléfono, Kikyou, esa mujer era capaz de despertar los sentimientos mas dulces en el frió y calculador Onigumo, cuando estaba con ella, a pesar de la propia frialdad de la mujer, había una calidez inmensa en ella que lo relajaba y lo hacia sentir feliz, lo controlaba y lo dominaba completamente, de una manera inexplicable.

"... su novia, pero no sabíamos que hacer y el estaba muy confundido..." igual que el, porque no sabia exactamente que sentía por ella, ya que le asustaba la idea de que Kikyou lo fuera a rechazar, era frió, eso no lo negaba, pero el tenia un espacio especial para Kikyou en su corazón, parecía extraño que tal mujer fuera a lograr eso, cuando muchas mujeres que lo intentaron en el pasado nunca lo lograron, ni siquiera le interesaban.

" ... sufrió, pobre chica, pero si el no la quería tenia que entenderlo..." Onigumo ni quiera sabia de que hablaba, pero no le importaba con tal de oír su hermosa voz, si, estaba enamorado, desde que la vio por primera vez, su delicada forma de ser, lo había conquistado, pero nunca se había dado cuenta hasta hace poco tiempo, que empezó a notar que la ausencia de Kikyou por tanto tiempo lo incomodaba y lo hacia sentir como si algo le faltara, ahí fue cuando le golpeo,´_La amo´_ Onigumo pensó, mientras tomaba un vaso de agua que su secretaria amablemente había puesto ahí antes de irse, se quedo mirándolo y se puso a pensar en toda su vida y quedo de acuerdo consigo mismo de que Kikyou había sido una de las mejores cosas en su vida sino es que la mejor.

"... lo amo tanto, me fascina vivir con el, lo adoro..."

_´Si, yo también la ado..' _COUGH, COUGH, COUGH. "Onigumo... ¿Onigumo? Contesta, ¿qué paso? ¿Estas bien?" preguntaba una preocupada Kikyou. Onigumo vio el teléfono desde su posición en el suelo, al escucharla decir que vivía con alguien mas, se ahogo con el agua que estaba bebiendo, ¿por eso no lo había visitado en tantos meses? ¿por eso se había distanciado? Y sobretodo la mas importante, _´¿tenia novio?´_ Onigumo pensó para si mismo, no lo podía creer, tenia novio y no le había dicho, entonces, ¿debía de suponer que Kikyou no tenia ningún sentimiento mas allá de la amistad por el?.

" _Oni, ¿estas bien? Contesta por favor, me estas asustando , voy a llamar a una ambulancia ahora mismo"_ se escuchaba la lejana voz de Kikyou decir por el teléfono

" No, no lo hagas, estoy bien, es solo que me sorprendiste con eso de que tienes... _novio_" dijo Onigumo sintiéndose un poco celosos y raro al decir novio

" Se que es una sorpresa y me disculpo por haberte dejado de hablar por tanto tiempo, es solo que fue difícil para mi hacerme a la idea de que me enamore" Kikyou dijo con un tono dulce que sonaba raro, inclusive escalofriante en ella.

" Así que..., ¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?" preguntó Onigumo con una curiosidad rara en el

" Pues, oficialmente una semana, pero desde que nos enamoramos varios meses hasta la fecha" Kikyou contesto con tono de felicidad, por lo cual, Onigumo, supuso que estaba sonriendo

" Y..." comenzó Onigumo, no muy seguro de que decir, " dijiste algo de que lo conociste en esa fiesta de la oficina, ¿no?" pregunto Onigumo

" Si, trabaja ahí, eres su jefe" le dijo riéndose

" Mmm, interesante, y bueno, creo que su nombre se me paso, ¿me lo repetirías?" le pregunto " inocentemente" Onigumo, mientras miraba la ventana y observaba fijamente un edificio aledaño como si el fuera el culpable de que Kikyou estuviera con ese ´malnacido´ como había decidido llamarle hace unos segundos.

" Ay, no puedo creer que no me prestaras atención, ¿ como tratas a tus novias?" le preguntó con un claro tono de broma, pero ese ultimo comentario se le encajo en le pecho como una daga, y aunque no sangrara, sentía como si estuviera sangrando.

" Jajaja" rió Onigumo una risa que sonaba tan falsa, que pareció impresionante que Kikyou no se hubiera dado cuenta y hubiera seguido hablando, pero, un momento, ¿ desde cuando Kikyou es tan... platicadora, tan sonriente? Antes era muy fría. _´Desde que empezó a salir con ese malnacido´_ pensó amarga y fríamente Onigumo mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de tragarse su ira, al escuchar a Kikyou decir otra vez, lo maravilloso que era Inuyasha..., en ese momento abrió los ojos, Inuyasha, no, no podía ser, ese Inuyasha.

" Kikyou, querida mía" comenzó Onigumo con el tono mas dulce que poseía en su repertorio," de casualidad el nombre de ese querido novio tuyo, no es ¿Inuyasha Takahashi, alto, cabello plateado?" pregunto, rezando que no fuera el, porque sino eso significaría ver al ´malnacido´ que le había robado a su preciosa y querida Kikyou

" Si, es el, me alegra que lo recordaras" le dijo con un tono alegre, mas sin embargo, del otro lado de la línea no sabia que había un hombre molesto y enojado, que acababa de sellar un pacto con el mismo de hacerle la vida imposible al su ´querido´ novio.

´_ Juro que no saldrás vivo de este infierno, Inuyasha Takhashi´ _pensó para si mismo Onigumo, mientras se despedía con un rapido adiós de Kikyou, prometiéndole que irían a comer juntos al día siguiente, y disculpándose de tener que dejarla tan pronto, pero que tenia que ´arreglar unos cuantos asuntos´ .

Colgó, y en ese momento la furia que había estado almacenando durante toda la platica que tuvo con Kikyou después de enterarse de su noviazgo se desato, tomo la silla y la aventó a la pared, el cenicero, el cual nunca usaba, lo estrello contra un portarretratos y callo al suelo con un estruendoso sonido, tiro sus plumas y lápices al suelo y se quito su saco y desato su corbata aventándolas a el sillón en cuanto se las pudo quitar y se quedo parado en medio de la casi oscura habitación mientras miraba fijamente el suelo hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Una foto donde Kikyou y el aparecían abrazados, luciendo casi como la pareja perfecto, ´_ Pero no lo somos´_ y saco su encendedor y sin segundos pensamiento puso la foto a la disposición de la delicada llama naranja-amarilla mientras veía con un triste deleite como esa foto se quemaba y con ella sus sueños de estar junto a su querida Kikyou.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hola, soy yo de nuevo -, si ya se que piensan, por que no se calla, pero bueno, me alegra mucho haber recibido tantos mensajes(tdv no se como llamarles en español, aunque soi mexicana, io los conoczco como reviews, alguien digame por favor) me hicieron muy feliz el dia, y eso que Sango le dijo a Kagome de paréntesis, es una cosa entre una de mis mejores amigas y yo, y lo de ´ el conejo hablando de planificación familiar´ lo sake de la telenovela Rebelde(no la de Rebelde Way), solo para ke sepan, y aki van unos agradecimientos a mis lectores(los adoro, sigan asi y diganle a sus amigos que se metan y lean mi fan fic, me harian mas feliz o)

**Yelitza: **Yelitza, no tienes idea cuan feliz me hiciste, mi idea estaba yendo de la patada y me lo alegraste, mi primer reviewer (ya dije ke no se como decirlo en español ¬¬ ) me parece maravilloso que te haya gustado, y tienes razon, Inuyasha es un tonto (aunke esta preciosos, kreo ke por eso lo perdonamos siempre) keria mostrarlo como el tipico novio que piensa ke los problemas se resuelven asi de facilen un dos por tres, y ya después se da cuenta de ke le fallaron los calculos. Pero este es solo el comienzo, ya ke faltan muchas cosas, y ah si, no se si hayas reconocido lo que Kagome penso de ´ahí hay muchos recuerdos´ o algo asi, es ke cuando lei tu mensaje pusiste eso y como ke se me kedo atorado y me parecio ideal ponerlo, espero ke no te molestes y tmb espero ke sigas poniendo tus mensajes, comienzo con la escuela y ocupo dias felices -

**Lou-asuka: **MUAHAHAHAHAHA, kieres saber si es por Kikyou otra vez? Para algunas personas es obvio, pero para otras no, asi ke te dejare asi por un buen tiempo, no es por ser mala, eres mi segunda reviewer! Eso me fascina, y creo ke a todo mundo ke leyo este fan fic le molesto ke Inu rompiera con Kags ( a mi tmb ) y no te preocupes a Inuyasha le costara mucho, pero con mucho me refiero a muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiismo (y tdv me faltan mas si´s) ke lo perdone, la segunda vez sera un poko facil, pero la tercera, no lo sera (le esperan unos dias muy oscuros a Inuyasha , ñaca, ñaca)

**Aplanadora: **Mi tercer reviewer, gracias por ke te encante mi fan fic, en verdad, eso le levanta el alma a uno y hace ke kiera hacer las cosas mejores, pero otra vez me disculpo por no haber actualizado mas rapido, pero ya empece con la skool ( juro ke es peor ke la escuela militar, tarea el primer dia de clases, ¿puedes creerlo? ) y no he tenido tanto tiempo, y aprte tengo otra de mis tentaciones, el nuevo libro de Harry Potter ( inserta luz celestial y canto de coristas de la catedral de pueblo) y aunke no me gusta la pareja ( la odio, la detesto, matare a JK Rowling por eso ) no puedo evitar leerlo (soy tan debil) parezco raton de biblioteca, no es ke no tenga amigos, pero me fascina leer, y espera ke tu lo sigas asiendo y ke sigas dejando tus mensaje , bye - ( p.d. me encanta tu risa, jujuju )

**Willnira: **Pues gracias por lo de tu msn y no dudes que te pondre como mi contacto, me fascina hacer nuevos amigos, buneo, me estoy desvaindo un poco del tema, que buneo que te haya gustado, y realmente agradezco que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para hacerme esta review la cual aprecio inmensamente como no tienes idea, y sigue leyen do mi fan fic y que no se te olvide escribirme una review, me haria muy feliz escuchar de ti, bye, -

**Megumi: **Twini, te adodo, te kedo mutzisisisismo, gacias pod escribidme esta deview, y gacias pod sentidte o, o oguiosa de mi, te kedo mutzisisimo del tañamo de un castiio (no me refiero al profe mate, uyy, nada mas de acordarme de el me asusto) y ia se que ek Inuyasha es un eendejo, se paso de danza con Kagome, pedo tu pod sed una de mis medodes amigas y la twini mas dinda y edmosha del mundo sabas que pada en los poximos capitulkos y sigfuele leyendo al de haggi potegg, te kedo bye, te veo en la skool o

**Princesa Haruna: **Hola amigaza, que onda, pues si, es angst, duh, como ke es bastante obvio, no lo crees chamak? Y como supiste ke pienso ke estas loca, prácticamente te lo digo cada vez que hablamos, cambiando de tema, ke buneo ke leiste mi fan fic, por ke ya sabes ke estabas arriesgando mucho al no leerlo y no kieres ke diga la clase de tortura por la ke pasarias si no lo leyeras, vdd, anyway, gracias, por eso eres mi amigaza, y espero ke sigas leyendo o sino tintintin, te va a ir mui mal, si ya later, -

**Anapana111: **Hola y perdon por los dos reviews de arriba, me pongo un poco loka con mis amigas, pero gracias por los animos, y con el solo hecho de que te hayas tomado la molesita de escribir esa review significo mucho, graciuas sinceramente y no te preocupes muy pronto sabras ke pasara ( bueno, tal vez no tan pronto, ahora ke me pongo a pensar) bye

**Canuto: **Amigo del alma (sin ofender a los demas lectores) tu review creo ke es una de las ek significo mas, por ke pense ke no lo harias, por eso te kiedo tanto, no puedo evitar hablar como chikiada cuando te hablo (aceptalo, me tienes bien malcriada y chikeada) ah, tmb te kiero por ams cosas, eh -, pero ya lo se, para ser le primero esta bien y te dedico este segundo capitulo, por ke estuviste en le hospital por culpa de tu pancitas , ves y tu ke kerias callo de hacha, tu reprochándome que era egoiste cuando solo keria cuidarte (bueno, y tmb keria comer mas, claro esta) cuidate y ya no te enfermes, te extraño mucho y me haces falta en la skool

**Coolis17: **Que bueno que la encontraste padre y pues aki te estoi complaciendo al actualizar pronto, aunke lo hubiera kerido hacer, MAS pronto, pero debido a esos maestros con cara de militares mal pagados, es casi imposible poder avanzarle, a menos de ke sea fin de semana, y espero ke, como ya lo he dicho, sigas leyendo este fan fic y ke tengas la confianza de decirme las cosas ke no sean de tu agrado o simplemente una nota ya ke me harias muy feliz, y la ocupo en tiomepos tan oscuros y deprimentes como estos, lo ke la escuela puede hacer o

**Sakurita14: **Perdon pero creo ke no te podre complacer en eso de ke Kikyou muera, (aunke lo desee con todas mi ganas) pero es ke sin ella la historia haria PUFF, o sea, entiendase, se destruiria, asi ke la necesitamos aunke no la kiera, y ke bueno ke te guste, perdon por no poder escribirte mucho, pero es ke ya es un poko tarde, bye, -

**Gris-Kag: **Pues ya no tienes ke esperar mas tiempo, aki estoy de vuelta mas feliz ke nunca (es una gran mentira, debido a la escuela ¬¬, pero tu solo hazme caso) y aki esta mi segundo capiulo, espero ke sea de tu agrado y me disculpo si no escribo mucho, pero practimamente, zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, perdón, perdon, creo ke me kede dormida, donde nos kedamos, ah si, pues, adios, pero sigue mandando tus mensajes ke con gusto los leere, bye cuidate

**banenusa: **(Sin ofender, solo bromeo) tienes razon, lo ke dijiste fue una estupidez, pero no me refiero al hecho de ke hayas dicho ke Inuyasha es tuyo (yo tmb digo lo mimso) pero en el hecho de ke Naraku te gusta, bueno, no soi kien para juzgar y potra vez, no te kiero ofender, pero sorry por no poder desaparecer a Kikyou del mapa (se cuanto anhelas ke eso suceda, pero lastimadamente no pues pasar, lastima margarito) es vital en la historia, y si tendra sus momentos de alegria y frialdad y me gusta como la describiste y como piensas ke es, por ke yo asi pioenso ke es, no piensa lo ke casi todas las enamoradas de Inuyasha, ke Kikyou es el diablo en persona, por ke si te pones a pensar, ella antes de morir se veia feliz y alegre, fue las causas en ke murio las cuales la hicieron hacerse fria, asi ek cuidate, y otra vez, si te ofendi házmelo saber para darme una buena castigada ( no, Harry potter, no!)

Otra vez, muchas gracias por las reviews y no se olviden de leer el proximo capitulo y de dejar sus reviews, ciao, cuídense mucho -


	3. Una Nueva Vida

**Disclaimer: **Sowy por no haber estado poniéndolo, es que se me olvidaba, anyway, que quieren que les digas? Que Inuyasha es mío? Nada querría más en el mundo, pero pues no, si fuera su dueña, les juro que no estaría aquí y probablemente estuviera en mi mansión de Londres viendo talk shows donde sale mi hermoso Daniel Radcliffe, eso si seria vida

**A/N: **No me maten todavía por favor, incluso mi twinii me quería matar por no actualizar, pero que quieren que haga? Yo no soy la culpable , son los maestros descendientes de Hitler ¬¬, ellos,(apunta a maestros con dedo de culpabilidad) Aparte como soy medio matada, ok, pues, como se que los estas leyendo Caro, diré la verdad, como soy una MATADA (lo admití ya, feliz karo?) tengo que hacer todo en tiempo, sino me muero, aparte comencé con mis ejercicios y eso me roba tiempo, tmb leo mucho y eso toma tiempo, arreglo mi ropa e invento otra cosas raras y tmb toma tiempo, pero les juro que me apurare lo mas que pueda para el tercer capitulo y por favor, dejen reviews, los quiero, ahora, basta de blah y mas blah, aquí esta el tercer capitulo de Tercera Oportunidad, Una nueva Vida. Ojala lo disfruten.

Attz. Haruko, la niña matada (grrr Karo ¬¬ no te rías de eso mañana ni me llames para molestar por eso si no quieres que te pegue)

Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, este capitulo va dedicadisisisisismo para mi querida twinii, Carolina. Ojala te guste y please, hazme caso con lo de la graduación, o sino, tendrás que ir con el Vázquez. -

_**Capitulo 3. Una Nueva Vida**_

_Titulo: Tercera Oportunidad_

_Autor: Haruko Higurashi_

_Clasificación: T ( Adolescentes )_

El sol le daba en la cara al abrir la puerta del edificio y respirar el suave y perfumado aire de la brisa matutina de primavera, que siempre traía aires perfumados que envolvían los sentidos y te daban una paz infinita. Empezó a caminar las sorprendentemente vacías calles mientras miraba a su alrededor, viendo a las personas que ya estaban despiertas caminando por las calles bañadas por el suave sol de las siete de la mañana.

Movió lentamente su cabeza para mirar la pequeña plaza donde mucha gente estaba empezando sus rutinas; miro los árboles y no pudo evitar sentirse en paz, después de la noche que había tenido era lo que mas necesitaba. Pasó enfrente de una cafetería y dejo que el suave olor a café gourmet le llegara, se quedo pensativo mientras metía las manos a sus bolsillos y un mechón plateado de su largo cabello se ponía en sus ojos debido al suave viento.

Respiro otra vez al recordar el desastre que la cena había sido, comenzó todo muy bien pero Kikyou quería saber que era lo que pasaba, por que estaba tan pensativo y lo único que pudo hacer era estar callado, todo el día, desde su platica con Miroku, su mente había sido un remolino de pensamientos y todos giraban alrededor de ella, no la amaba, eso lo tenia claro, pero el remordimiento de haberla hecho sufrir era muy fuerte, nunca quiso lastimarla. Ahora, por culpa de su conciencia, estaba separándose y lastimando a Kikyou; iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces y todo por no ser capaz de controlar sus pensamientos y su remordimiento. Tenia que evitar estar pensando en ella, a como diera lugar.

Volteo a su lado y se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo había estado parado enfrente de la cafetería, y un empleado se le había quedado mirando de una forma extraña. Otra vez respiro y empujo la puerta de vidrio para tomar un café, necesitaba aclarar su mente y necesitaba que Kikyou lo perdonara por lastimarla.

Dejo que sus pasos la llevaran a casa, mientras miraba los grandes edificios empezar a desaparecer y ser sustituidos por bellas casas, mientras miraba a la gente ir y venir; escucho el delicado sonido que los árboles producen al chocar sus hojas unas contra otras creando una hermosa melodía, la cual los pequeños pajarillos parecían seguir al compás. Sintió un pequeño objeto golpear su cabeza, alzo su mano y delicadamente saco una hoja, mientras sonreía, días así había pocos, y mientras podía lo disfrutaría. A su lado paso un transeúnte que también parecía estar disfrutando el día y vio que la gente parecía relajada, en verdad el día era maravilloso.

Sintió sus pies pararse y volteo a la casa en la cual había parado, la casa de Sango. No fue hasta la mañana que se entero que su amiga ya había llamado a una compañía para hacerle una cita a Kagome, a la cual tuvo que asistir sin poner objeciones. Le agradecía mucho a Sango, ya que gracias a ella había logrado conseguir un trabajo. A partir de este día comenzaría una vida nueva, sin tristezas y sin Inuyasha, ya no dejaría que el invadiera sus pensamientos ni su corazón, nada la detendría de realizar este cambio en ella. Pero seria difícil, ya que inevitablemente, durante la entrevista, no pudo evitar espaciarse un poco y dejar que sus pensamientos se fueran a Inuyasha. Sacudió su cabeza mientras trataba de olvidarse de el. Volteo y vio que algunas personas se le quedaron mirando un poco extrañadas y se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo había estado parada justo enfrent5e de la casa de Sango haciendo extraños movimientos con su cabeza y ruiditos. ´ _Mejor entro a la casa ´_

Llego y escucho como la campanita que anunciaba cuando alguien entraba a la casa sonaba; era muy molesta, un día la tendría que quitar, por mientras no. Entro tal cual ladrón a la sala del departamento, esperando encontrarla libre de Kikyou, pero al parecer no tenia tal fortuna. Ahí estaba ella sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y una taza de café en las manos. Volteo a verlo, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, o tal vez le había dado alergia, pero lo mas seguro era la primera opción. Ahora, ¿por qué lloraba, o una de dos, porque la había hecho sentir miserable en la cena o porque se murió su personaje favorito en esa telenovela de moda; otra vez, lo mas seguro era la primera.

Si, la razón del porque Kikyou tenia sus ojos llorosos y rojos era debido a que la cena que ella e Inuyasha tuvieron la noche del día anterior había sido, en una palabra, un fiasco. Todo comenzó con una romántica noche en uno de los mejores restaurantes de New York. Kikyou se veía bella con las luces nocturnas de la ciudad que nunca duerme reflejadas en su blanca piel. Inuyasha a su lado venia tan guapo como cualquier modelo de portada, y se veía aun mas feliz al lado de su amada Kikyou.

Entraron al restaurante en cuestión, e inmediatamente los hicieron pasar a una mesa, todo esto debido a que ya tenían reservaciones hechas con anterioridad. El lugar era magnifico, y su delicado toque italiano lo hacia mucho mas romántico. Las luces, las risas, todo era magnifico; de fondo tenían una magnifica música de violín, la cual tranquilizaba los sentidos completamente. Se relajaron y un mesero les trajo la carta, mientras lo leían, Inuyasha y Kikyou se lanzaban miradas furtivas por arriba de su carta y no podían evitar sonreírse. El lugar estaba hermosamente decorado con flores de todos tipos, había rosas, algunos girasoles silvestres, orquídeas, en la pequeña fuente de la entrada había lirios acuáticos y justo detrás de Kikyou, tulipanes...

Inuyasha miro a Kikyou y sonrió otra vez, pero esta vez algo capturo su mirada, al lado de la cabeza de Kikyou en el ventanal había un florero, el cual contenía tulipanes, la flor favorita de Kagome, y como un remolino de memorias, todos los eventos de la semana pasada regresaron a su cabeza, sobretodo esa persona que insistía en perturbar sus sueños y pesadillas... _Kagome_. Ordenaron, aunque Inuyasha solo dijo lo primero que leyó en la carta al separar su cara de aquella fuente de memorias. Inuyasha trato de distraerse viendo el paisaje que la ventana mostraba, mas no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo los tulipanes; separo su vista de ellos y miro a la gente que pasaba, nadie logro distraerlo de la imagen de aquellos tulipanes, y otra vez no pudo evitar mas que mirarlos, los miro.

_´ Kagome, Kagome, ¿qué estarás haciendo, ¿cómo estarás?´ _pensó Inuyasha, mientras sentía que la presencia del mesero se acercaba cada vez mas. Sintió que colocaron un plato enfrente de el, al cual no le importo mirar, los tulipanes cautivaron su mirada y ahora la tenían presa, Kikyou empezó a comentarle algo que le había ocurrido en el día, pero Inuyasha no le tomo mucha importancia. Tomo su tenedor decidió probar bocado, lo que vio que había ordenado no ayudo mucho a su apetito, que ya no se sentía con muchos ánimos de ingerir alimento alguno. Por alguna extraña razón, se le había ocurrido ordenar Filete a la Vinagreta, el platillo favorito de Kagome. Quería darse un golpe en la frente, pero bueno, eso no arreglaría para nada como se estaba sintiendo al momento; mas bien, lo empeoraría todo, porque el dolor lo pondría de mal humor.

Kikyou, notando su extraña y tan repentina expresión, le pregunto con un tono preocupado que si estaba bien, a lo cual el contesto con una pequeña sonrisa y un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza,. Inuyasha solo le rogaba a Dios que Kikyou no se diera cuenta de que estaba pensando otra vez en Kagome, el sabia que Kikyou lo había encontrado varias veces mirando al vació con una mirada melancólica y lo primero que pensaba era en Kagome, lo cual la hería. Poco a poco esta relación le había estado rompiendo el corazón, con eso quiero decir, que ya no aguantaba la presión; sus pensamientos estaba divididos entre Kikyou y Kagome, lo cual no era bueno ni para Kikyou, ni para el, y mucho menos para Kagome, ya que ¿qué pasaria si resultaba que en realidad estaba enamorado de Kagome y lo de Kikyou era algo pasajero, el solo pensarlo le producia un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, mas sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba... la idea no era tan descabellada. Sus ojos se pusieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, _pero, no, claro que no, no puede ser posible, ¿ o si?..._

Escucho un leve carraspeo, que aun siendo suave tenia firmeza en el. Levanto su cabeza y miro la cara de una ( que si bien no lo demostraba ) molesta Kikyou; ella levanto una de sus delicadas y casi perfectas ( que perfectas ni que ocho cuartos, ejem, perdón por la intromisión, no lo volveré a hacer ) cejas, en un modo escéptico, casi amenazante. Tenia puestas sus blancas manos sobre la delicada tela del mantel y con un tono de voz que no sugería duda, sino seguridad, le pregunto:

" ¿ Por que miras así esos tulipanes? ¿ Me harías el favor de contestarme es simple pregunta? " le digo mientras tomo la servilleta y retiraba el anillo que lo sostenía demasiado fuerte y salía volando ( imagínense que le caiga en el plato a una señora, jijiji, todos se me quedan mirando con cara de molestos ¬¬ grrr, ke ya no ya no puedo decir una broma en mi propio fan fic? Mejor me callo, y juro ke no vuelvo a meterme para hablar de mis tonterías ), este fue a parar a los pies del mesero, quien al ver la escena que estaba a punto de tomar lugar enfrente de el, decidió alejarse, estas peleas de parejas nunca terminaban bien y usualmente había uno que otro herido y algunas zonas del restaurante destruidas, sino es que destruían el restaurante, claro...

En el otro lado de la habitación, tomando como pretexto que el anillo de la servilleta salió volando hacia dirección desconocida, Inuyasha hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Kikyou le tomo la mano de una manera asombrosamente fuerte para alguien de su estructura y sintió que sus uñas se enterraban en su piel. Kikyou jamás había actuado de esa manera, pero sintió que su mano temblaba, no de furia sino de tristeza. Su labio inferior temblaba también y Kikyou hizo un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza y volteo a ver el platillo que había elegido y volteo a ver los tulipanes, y ahí fue cuando por fin, pudo multiplicar dos equis por dos equis, lo cual le dio cuatro equis cuadrada, mejor conocida, como Kagome.

Kikyou levanto su cara, ahora roja de la fuerza que estaba poniendo en no soltarse ha llorar, soltó la mano de Inuyasha y se levanto, lo miro y le dio una cachetada con todas las fuerzas del mundo, y se escucho como el violinista se desafino por el ruido. Kikyou se derrumbo y se sentó de una manera torpe en la silla, mientras colocaba una mano en su frente y empezaba a llorar. Inuyasha no se esperaba esta reacción, nunca de los nuncas la había esperado. Kikyou, la mujer fuerte y orgullosa, estaba ahora prácticamente de rodillas, llorando suavemente y haciendo pequeños ruiditos a cada momento. Definitivamente esto era muy inesperado, pensó, mientras volteaba a su alrededor y vio que todo el restaurante los miraba con mucha atención, casi como si esta fuera la novela de las 9. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, y mucho menos a alguien que el amaba, como Kikyou. Se agacho, para que su mirada estuviera al mismo nivel que el de Kikyou, y la tomo de los brazos, o mas bien dicho, la_ trato_ de tomar de los brazos, porque ella inmediatamente se soltó de el, y agacho su cara, y en un ataque de furia y tristeza le dijo todo lo que sentía.

" ¡¡¡¡ ¿ Podrías dejar de pensar en ella por un solo día!!!! " Kikyou grito, mientras sostenía su gran cabellera negra con una mano, viendo como su cabello había caído del peinado que se había hecho, todo esto causado por la violenta forma en que se temblaba al llorar. Tomo su bolsa y salió corriendo del lugar a toda prisa. Inuyasha solo pensando en salir corriendo tras ella y hablar, saco dinero de su cartera y lo coloco en la mesa, mientras salía, al igual que Kikyou, corriendo a toda prisa.

Fuera del Restaurante

" Kikyou, espera " grito Inuyasha, mientras levantaba una mano y corría tras una pequeña figura que iba sin rumbo fijo por la acera.

" Vamos, no hagas esto, sabes que te amo " le dijo en un tono derrotado mientras la alcanzaba por fin. " Sabes que jamás te dejare de amar, ¿ verdad ? " le pregunto en un tono reconfortante.

" Pues digamos que últimamente lo he estado dudando, ¿ sabes ?" le contesto Kikyou, con la voz un poco gangosa por haber llorado, mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. " Oh, vamos, no hagas esto, ya, se que me quieres perdonar, solo te haces la difícil, ¿ no es así ? " pregunto Inuyasha, con un tono que se suponía sonara inocente, sonó mas como pidiendo perdón. " Pues, para decir la verdad, no, no me estoy haciendo la difícil, por lo tanto, no te quiero perdonar " le dijo Kikyou en un tono cortante y frió, mucho mas frió que el usual. Seriedad se reflejaba en su cara, mientras miraba a su alrededor para checar que estuvieran cerca de la casa y así, poder decir sus palabras finales.

" ¿ Sabes algo, Inuyasha ? "

" ¿Qué, cariño ? "

Y al decir esto Kikyou paro de repente, y volteo a verlo a los ojos, ojos, los cuales, al parecer, no contenían emoción alguna... que no fuera tristeza. Kikyou apretó mas sus manos a su cuerpo, y con un tono que destilaba tristeza, enojo, odio, frialdad y toda clase de sentimientos que estuvieran pasando por el momento, a través de su cuerpo, le dijo:

" ¿ Sabes que estuve esperando mucho tiempo para que terminaras con Kagome, y así pudiéramos ser felices ? " le pregunto Kikyou mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza.

" Si ", fue la única respuesta que recibió de por parte de Inuyasha, " Pues parece que ya se te olvido, parece que ya no me quieres, lo único que haces es pensar en ella, y a mi me dejas ahí, como una tonta, pensando que me quieres. Usualmente no soy así, jamás había llorado como estoy llorando, es mas, nunca lloro. Jamás salgo de mi ser serio y tranquilo, pero esto ya no lo aguanto. El solo pensar que tu mente esta con ella, me hace morirme del coraje y solo querer tirarme del barranco mas cercano; tu me aseguraste que me amabas, pero parece que fue una mentira, ¿ que quieres de mi , dímelo, por favor " dijo Kikyou, a punto de colapsarse por el dolor.

" _A ti "..._

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez hubiera sido mejor si eso se hubiera quedado en su mente y no hubiera abierto su gran bocota, ya que eso solo consiguió hacerla enojar y decirle cuan mentiroso era y que no tenia ningún respeto, ni dignidad, ni responsabilidad, y mucho menos, tacto y preocupación por los sentimientos de los demás.

Sintió unos ojos clavados en el, y volteo para encontrarse con una Kikyou definitivamente molesta y herida, que solo tomo su taza, ahora vacía, y se dirigió rumbo a la cocina, para probablemente servirse otra taza de te. Inuyasha no tuvo mas remedio que seguirla. Tenia que resolver esto, hoy, de cualquier manera, pero no dejaría que una estúpida pelea terminara una relación así.

" Kikyou, ocupamos hablar " le dijo Inuyasha en un tono de lo mas tranquilo posible.

" ¿ Y de que, exactamente ? " pregunto Kikyou, con fingida indeferencia, mientras tomaba su taza y le agregaba unas cuantas cucharadas de azúcar.

" Tu ya lo sabes, de lo que paso ayer en la cena " dijo Inuyasha con tono firme, sin sonar frió ni cortante, eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba el día de hoy. Eso la molestaría mas y haría que las posibilidades de que lo perdonara fueran de cero a nulas. ´ _No, definitivamente no es lo que ocupo por el momento ´_ pensó Inuyasha para si mismo.

" Eso " dijo Kikyou, con un tono de sorpresa fingida, que evidenciaba que estaba tratando de olvidarlo, " no tengo nada que decir al respecto " paro y tomo un gran suspiro, " mas que disculparme por como actué, se que tu tratas de olvidarla, pero los celos que me causan son muchos que no lo puedo evitar " dijo mientras se sentaba y miraba a Inuyasha con mucha seriedad y tristeza evidente en cada una de las líneas de su cara.

Inuyasha no sabia que decir; se había quedado sin palabras. Ella, _ella_, se había disculpado, y no _él._ Avanzo con paso torpe hacia ella y la levanto de la silla donde se había instalado y la tomo entre sus brazos, la abrazo como si se la fueran a quitar. No la perdería por una cosa tonta como esta. Pero al abrazarla, supo que algo no estaba bien del todo, algo andaba mal; estaba insegura de lo que el sentía por ella. _Bueno_, Inuyasha pensó, _tendré que mostrarle lo contrario._

" FELICIDADES " dijo una joven de largos cabellos cafés, mientras lanzaba su delicada forma a la otra persona que recién había llegado. " ¿ Así, así como así de fácil te dieron el trabajo ? " Sango pregunto.

" ¿ Qué ? ¿ Acaso dudas de mis capacidades en el campo de las relaciones publicas ? " le pregunto Kagome en un tono ´ ofendido ´, mientras le seguía el juego a Sango.

" ¿ Quieres que sea una típica amiga sincera o que sea una típica amiga mentirosa, de esas que siempre te encuentras ? " " Mmmm, la de la amiga sincera suena tentadora, pero, aceptémoslo, tu no eres de esas" dijo Kagome con un dedo bajo su barbilla, " así que elegiré la segunda opción "

" Ok, tu lo pediste " dijo Sango mientras caminaba alrededor de la sala y se situaba en medio con un pose, que, bueno, se suponía que tenia que parecer inocente, pero mas bien parecía maligno. " Jijiji, pues jamás he dudado de tus capacidades, tu eres la perfecta amiga del mundo y muy inteligente " termino con una sonrisa. " Muy bien, y, este, ¿ eso se suponía hacerte ver inocente ? " pregunto una incrédula Kagome.

" Pues si, supongo" dijo Sango. " Discúlpame, pero creo que hasta mi hermano parece mas inocente con esa pose que tu Sango, mas bien parece que planeas apoderarte del mundo o algo así " Kagome dijo

" ¿En serio?" pregunto Sango a Kagome, mientras esta ultima solo movía afirmativamente su cabeza. Sango se sentó en un sofá cercano pensando acerca de lo que Kagome había dicho, lo cual jamás le había cruzado por la mente. Kagome se quito el saco y se dirigió a su habitación, al bajar se encontró con Sango sentada en el sofá y mirando hacia la nada, decidió ignorarlo, ya que eso era normal en el estándar de normalidades de Sango. Fue a la cocina dispuesta a empezar a cocinar y sintió que Sango se había levantado del sofá y que se situaba a su lado y tomaba un tomate del refrigerador.

" No es gracioso para nada, pero lo tienes que admitir, lo intento" le dijo solemnemente Sango. " ¿ Cuanto tiempo lo estuviste ensayando ? " pregunto Kagome con curiosidad, " Unas cuantas veces supongo " dijo Sango. " Eres una pésima actriz" " Lo se, y no es que quiera ser actriz"

" Aja, si como no, ¿ y donde quedo el sueño de ser actriz y ganar un Oscar y... " " Mejor ni sigas porque por si no te has fijado traigo un cuchillo en la mano, y sabes que soy peligrosa con cualquier arma en mi mano" dijo Sango, cortando lo que Kagome decía, y haciendo énfasis en su la ultima frase de su discurso al cortar el tomate y enterrar el cuchillo en la tabla de madera a propósito " No, enterré el cuchillo en la tabla y el tomate salió volando; ahora esta sucia la cocina! " ... o tal vez no tan a propósito.

Paso una hora aproximadamente, donde a lo único que se dedicaron fue a cocinar en paz y tranquilidad ( " ¡No Sango!¡Ahí no pongas la carne! " " ¿Por qué? " " Porque se va a... olvídalo, ya se quemó" ) con comentarios aquí y allá. Dejaron la comida hervir, y se sentaron en la mesa, mientras cada una se interesaba en alguna otra cosa. Sango parecía que luchaba por decir algo, pero que luego se arrepentía, abrió su boca y se quedo sin decir nada, así que decidió irse por la tangente.

" Así, que Kagome, obtuviste el trabajo, ¿no? " dijo Sango en un intento por no decir lo que en realidad pensaba.

" Eh, creo que eso ya lo sabíamos " dijo Kagome mirando extrañadamente a su amiga. " Err, creo que si, bueno y .., no me has contado donde trabajas ni que harás " dijo Sango

" Cierto" Kagome dijo, " sospecho que no te he dicho nada. Bueno, pues me contrataron en la Skylark Corporation y me contrataron como secretaria en relaciones publicas. ¿ Que te parece?"

" Pues parece un negocio muy importante y tu puesto no se digas" Sango dijo

" Lo se, empiezo el lunes de la próxima semana " dijo Kagome con una voz soñadora, " ya no puedo esperar mas para iniciar mi próximo trabajo, ¿puedes creerlo?. Soy independiente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. "

" Si, por mucho tiempo" dijo Sango levemente, la misma sombra de inseguridad de decir algo, reflejándose en sus ojos, " Kagome, este, respecto a tu ya sabes quien. ¿Como te sientes ? " pregunto Sango mientras empezaba a jugar inconscientemente con una servilleta.

" No lo se, no tan mal como antes, pero todavía es duro. Dos semanas y todavía siento como si me muriera cada vez que pienso en el." Kagome dijo. " Vamos, no te preocupes, lo superaras, te lo prometo, jamás lo volverás a ver en tu vida " le aseguro Sango dándole unas palmaditas en su mano. " Eso espero, mas no creo que sea posible; el mundo es tan pequeño como no tienes idea" dijo Kagome, entrando en otro de sus estados de tristeza. Sentía las lagrimas amenazar con salir de sus ojos cafés, pero no podía llorar. Ya había derramado suficientes lagrimas para unas cuantas vidas. Pero el solo hecho de pensar en el, la hacia sentirse vacía, tan sola, y aunque sabia que el ya no era de ella, el sentimiento aun seguía ahí. La desesperanza la consumía día a día, lentamente. El único lugar donde se había sentido en paz estas pasadas semanas fue la casa de Sango, porque recordaba lo que había vivido con su mejor amiga y eso la despejaba un poco; pero no, aun así, el seguía vivo en el fondo de su mente, ya no lo soportaba.

" Vamos, deja de pensar en el. Mira, la comida ya esta hecha " dijo Sango mientras tomaba la cuchara y probaba el fruto de su arduo trabajo. " Sabe bien, ahora, a comer. " dijo mientras servia la sopa en unos platos hondos que tomo de la alacena. Suspiro y dejo los vasos en la mesa, mientras miraba a Kagome directo en los ojos, " no quiero que sufras mas, solo dedícate a tu trabajo y a relajarte, ni siquiera trates de olvidarlo, pero tampoco lo recuerdes. Solo deja tu mente flotar en las cosas que te gustan y en un dos por tres veras como te olvidaste de el , ¿entendido ?" le pregunto a Kagome mientras seguía mirándola a los ojos y le tomaba las manos. " Si " dijo Kagome con un hilo de voz. " Muy bien, ahora, ¿ que quieres de tomar ?" pregunto Sango mientras tomaba los vasos. " Agua ", " Excelente opción " dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

Miro a su lado, y vio a Kikyou dormir pacíficamente. No había dormido nada la noche anterior, solo estuvo llorando, y el tuvo que dormir en el sillón y no precisamente porque Kikyou se lo hubiera ordenado, sino porque en ese estado, Kikyou era peligrosa. Todavía lo podía probar con las marcas que ella le dejo en su mano, hecho causado a que le había agarrado la mano tan posesivamente que le clavo sus uñas, y no dolió, pero si dejo una marca. Paso su mano por el largo y negro cabello de Kikyou, mientras lo acariciaba. Miro a la ventana y vio los altos edificios que se alzaban sobre la ciudad como gigantes protectores. Ojalá que alguien lo protegiera así , pero tristemente no había nadie que hiciera eso. Luchar con tantas emociones era difícil, sobretodo porque siempre tenia su propia batalla interna. Ya no sabia que pensar, es mas, en este preciso momento se podría echar a llorar como un niño al que le acaban de robar su muñeco favorito, pero también se podría reír como un maniático. Odiaba poder sentir, eso le había traído muchos problemas últimamente, no sabia si podía seguir con esto por mucho tiempo mas; era difícil, vaya que si lo era.

Escucho a Kikyou moverse e inmediatamente se hizo el dormido, no quería que pensara que estaba pensando otra vez en Kagome. Ese maldito nombre le traía tantos recuerdos. Siempre que lo escuchaba se acordaba de ella, su sonrisa, su cabello, su forma dulce y tierna de ser, su carácter. Y lo que mas le molestaba era darse cuenta de que lo extrañaba, cada una de sus costumbres las extrañaba y no lo podía soportar. Sentía que estaba engañando a Kikyou por pensar tanto en Kagome, pero era algo tan inevitable, casi como comer, o querer dormir. Se levanto. Ya no aguantaba un momento mas en esa cama, que aunque era suave, no lo hacia sentir cómodo; ocupaba salir a despejar su mente por un momento y librarse de cualquier tensión que sintiera.

Tal vez llamaría a Miroku para ir a tomar unas cuantas copas, pero no, ya no tomaba, ahora que lo recordaba. Aparte, Miroku solo le diría que se fuera con la mas bonita. Ocupaba a alguien serio con quien hablar. Pero, pensándolo mejor, no comentarle estos pensamientos a nadie era lo mejor. No quería que empezaran a hacer suposiciones de que ya no amaba mas a Kikyou. La adoraba, de eso estaba seguro, pero estaba muy confundido que ya no podía pensar correctamente. Su mente estaba nublada y... _Un momento, ¿ desde cuando los calcetines van en las manos?_ Inuyasha pensó_¡¡¡ Ahhh! A eso me refiero, a que no puedo pensar correctamente. Los calcetines en las manos, por Dios_ y así siguió hasta que ya estuvo completamente vestido, tomo su sudadera y se la puso mientras bajaba los escalones. Abrió la puerta y solo dijo un ´ hola ´ al superintendente del edificio, antes de salir al exterior. Estaba un poco nublado, le gustaban los días así, donde salía el sol y se metía después; era divertido. Esta era la segunda vez que salía, así que ahora iría al sentido contrario. Se dirigió a su derecha, con rumbo desconocido. Ya conocía el barrio de por ahí, pero solo quería caminar.

Después de un buen rato de caminata, se canso y se aburrió, y noto que la confusión seguía ahí, sino es que se había vuelto mas fuerte y ahora su cerebro definitivamente se había quemado por la presión. Se estiro mientras se sentó en una banca y se puso a repasar los eventos pasados. Era doloroso, pero tenia que recordarlos. Esas eran sus únicas memorias de Kagome, las ultimas; jamás la volvería a ver, de eso estaba seguro, ya que si se volvían a cruzar en sus vidas, eso solo traería un desastre. No pueden estar juntos después de esto, se matarían o tal vez el terminaría suicidándose por la culpabilidad y por su maldita conciencia.

Al pensar mas y mas en esto, la cabeza le dolía mas y mas. Definitivamente Miroku tenia razón en decir que eso de pensar no era lo suyo, que solo iba a fracasar. _Y que razón tuviste, Miroku_ pensó Inuyasha amargamente. Cerro sus ojos mientras sentía el sueño apoderarse de el, _Demonios, sabia que me había tenido que quedar dormido mas tiempo_ pensó mientras se estiraba y bostezaba. Estiro sus brazos completamente sobre su cabeza y se levanto. Empezó a caminar a su casa y hubo un pequeño parque en su camino que llamo su atención. Recordaba haber estado aquí varias veces, pero no sabia cuando, y ahí fue cuando las memorias le vinieron en una especia de deja vú. Fragmentos de imágenes,_ una chica sentada mirando ambos lados, como si esperara a alguien_, de conversaciones, _te amo, siempre estaré contigo. _Un momento, la mente de Inuyasha dijo, esa voz, ese cabello. Ya sabia con quien había estado ahí, con Kagome. _No, ¿ que he hecho para merecer esto?_, Inuyasha pensaba una y otra vez en su mente mientras caminaba con paso apresurado a su departamento. Parecía que todo New York, pero con todo me refiero a TODO, tenia recuerdos de Kagome y el. No, esto no podía ser posible, la desesperación por su culpabilidad lo estaban matando. ¿Como podía alguien causar tantos sentimientos y remordimientos a la vez, pues parecía que la que podía era Kagome. Esto era inaudito. Era imposible y ya era suficiente.

Entro a su departamento hecho una furia consigo mismo, porque todo el camino de regreso se la paso pensando en Kagome y como lo hacia sentir cada recuerdo de ella. Pero se detuvo, Kikyou podría estar despierta y verlo así de molesto la llevaría a la irrevocable resolución de que estaba pensando en Kagome _otra vez_. Una pelea como esa seria fatal ahora, en este momento. Apenas lo había perdonado y esto seria la gota que derramaría el vaso.

Camino de puntitas hasta el cuarto que Kikyou y el compartían y la vio, ahí, en un profundo y lo que parecía, tranquilo sueño. Suspiro inconscientemente, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Se quito los zapatos lo mas despacio que pudo y los puso en la alfombra del cuarto. Procedió con la sudadera y se dirigió a la cocina, esa caminata lo había dejado hambriento. Muy hambriento.

Se sirvió un cereal, y se puso a pensar o mas bien, a tratar de olvidar a Kagome y lo que le había recordado ese parque. El solo pensar en ella, le recordaba cuanto la había lastimado. Y eso lo hería, nunca la había querido lastimar.Escucho ruidos en el cuarto y supo que Kikyou se había despertado. Oh Dios, que vida la suya, se había hecho tan complicado en un instante. Pero tener a Kikyou lo llenaba, ¿verdad?. Si, lo llenaba, pero había algo faltante. Si, algo faltaba, tal vez luego se daría cuenta. Pero por mientras, con Kikyou seria feliz y, respecto a Kagome, la tenia que olvidar definitivamente. Era por eso, que jamás podían volver a verse las caras, jamás.

Esta seria su nueva vida, sin Kagome´s. Si, por fin lo había descifrado. Lo único que tenia que hacer era empezar a deslindar su vida de todas las cosas que solía hacer con Kagome. Tenia a Kikyou, pues tenia las costumbres de Kikyou para usar, ¿no?. Tenia que deshacer de sus habito con Kagome y así seria libre. La rutina era lo que lo esclavizaba a ella. Y respecto a los sentimientos, el amaba a Kikyou, con eso seria suficiente. _Muy bien_, Inuyasha pensó, _adiós Kagome, ya se como dejar de pensar en ti, adiós para siempre._

Por fin Inuyasha Takahashi seria libre de cualquier pensamiento respecto a Kagome Higurashi, por fin seria libre de ella. Ya no invadiría sus pensamientos nunca jamás. Jamás. A partir de este momento, Kagome ya no formaría parte de su vida. Y de eso, el se encargaría.


	4. Un encuentro inesperado

**DISCLAIMER: **Pues no, Inuyasha no es mío, y como una autora dijo:" ¿cuándo han visto a alguien ser dueño de algo en Fan Fiction?"

¡POR FIN! Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo de Tercera Oportunidad, pensé que nunca lo iba a terminar, lo había empezado casi casi después de haber terminado el capítulo anterior. Siento mucho no haber escrito en... como en mas de seis meses, verdaderamente lo siento, es solo que con la escuela, todo se me junto y bueno, ya saben, pero ya me gradué de la secundaria y ya voy a pasar a la preparatoria. En verdad aprecio que les guste mi fan fic y prometo que voy a subir un capitulo pronto, si no lo subo en un mes, pues querrá decir que se tienen que esperar otros seis meses para que ponga uno nuevo. No es cierto, solo bromeaba, .

Bueno, basta de platica y espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, aunque no sé si el final esta bien, tengo mis dudas, ya que tenía en mente varios finales, y se me hace que hice toda una combinación extraña de ellos y ahí lo tienen.

* * *

TERCERA OPORTUNIDAD

Capitulo 4: Un encuentro inesperado

Autora: Haruko Higurashi

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo y al parecer todo iba maravilloso en su relación, no había mas peleas, solo amor y mucha paz. Inuyasha estaba sentado en un sillón mirando hacia la ciudad y todas las luces nocturnas que la iluminaban, ahh, como deseaba poder estar en uno de esos restaurantes comiendo, pero como a Kikyo le había dado un resfriado no podía salir y dejarla sola, así que se conformaba con llamar a la comida china.

Se quedó pensativo mirando al horizonte y recordando el tiempo que había pasado desde que vino a vivir con Kikyou a su departamento. Y ahora que lo recordaba, Kagome ya parecía muy lejana, como un vago recuerdo de un sueño.

Gracioso los giros que da la vida. De ser alguien tan importante en su vida pasó a solo ser otro de los tantos recuerdos de su pasado más lejano. Seis meses se habían pasado volando como si nunca hubieran existido y el estaba feliz. Así era la manera en que las cosas debían de ser, y así se quedarían.

Planeaba salir mañana con Kikyou, ya que seguramente de tanto tiempo de estar encerrada ya estaría aburrida y un poco de aire fresco le haría bien, aparte el clima era hermoso, algo digno de presenciar y sentir. Ya lo tenía todo planeado para que fuera un día perfectamente perfecto, no dejaría que nada lo estropeara, quería verla feliz y quien la hiciera infeliz pagaría muy caro.

Por el momento solo tenía que concentrarse en que nada despertara a su amada Kikyou. Pero al posar su mirada sobre la figura de la durmiente Kikyou no pudo evitar pensar en que si realmente había olvidado a Kagome, ya que se le hacía muy poco tiempo para olvidar a alguien, y ahí va otra vez el Sr. Inuyasha a contradecirse. Lo más seguro es que todavía quedaba uno que otro rastro de la existencia de Kagome en su vida, mas sin embargo no había una maraca muy grande de ella, solo un pequeño rastro.

Y con eso le bastaba, con no tener su imagen presente todo el día, eso era más que suficiente para él.

* * *

Su pie se estaba moviendo al ritmo del mismo sonsonete que giraba en su cabeza desde hacía unos dos días, y no le molestaba en absoluto, esa canción la hacía feliz. El cielo resplandecía con la luz de la mañana el cual le daba un no sé que de felicidad con solo verlo. El día pintaba a ser perfecto y eso la hacía feliz. Pocos días como estos estaba acostumbrada a ver y mientras hubiera los disfrutaría al máximo. Se sentía bien sentirse viva por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya que al parecer por fin podía respirar, y eso solo significaba una cosa. Lo había olvidado.

Y al pensar en eso le daban unas ganas gigantescas de ponerse a dar saltos por toda la calle y de gritarle a todo el mundo: " ¡ YA OLVIDE A INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!" , pero no lo podía hacer, así que se conformaba en pensar lo que era Inuyasha, también conocido como El, ahora en su vida.

Solo era una vieja leyenda que ella conoce muy bien más no encuentra muy fascinante. _Lo olvidé. _Las palabras sonaban magníficas dichas por ella y mucho más si las comprobaba.

Hoy era su tercer mes trabajando y era completamente feliz. Todavía se sentía triste al recordar lo sucedido, pero solamente por el hecho de que la lastimaron, no porque Inuyasha la dejó. Sango seguía con su mismo trabajo y también se dedicaba a compartir la dicha de su mejor amiga. Si, la vida estaba pintando para mejores días.

Seguía caminando por la abarrotada avenida por la que iba, ya que eran las horas pico de la ciudad de New York. Todo mundo iba a sus respectivos trabajos siguiendo el mismo camino de todos los días, sin notar nada distinto, sólo caminaban sin detenerse a ver el hermoso paisaje de altos e inmensos rascacielos, que no solo tocaban el cielo, sino que parecían extenderse por todo el hermoso horizonte de la mañana.

Para Kagome esto no era rutina, ya que disfrutaba de esta ciudad, no se podía imaginar viviendo en otro lugar que no fuera New York. Apresuró sus pasos para poder llegar más rápido a la estación del metro, donde tenía que tomarlo para poder llegar a su trabajo. Aunque bien podía caminar, ya que no estaba tan lejos, pero a Kagome le molestaba hacerlo, ya que era una cosa amar la ciudad pero otra muy distinta amar caminar.

Kagome puso su moneda en la máquina de boletos y pasó a través de él, pero, como siempre, había tanta gente que no podía pasar y lo más seguro era que no pudiera alcanzar a llegar a alguna puerta del tren.

Pero por fin vio un pequeño espacio el cual daba directamente a una de las puertas, por lo cual no desaprovechó la situación y emprendió ardua carrera para poder llegar a ese minúsculo espacio. Tal vez la aplastarían al intentar pasar por ahí, pero eso era preferible a llegar tarde tan solo a su tercer mes de trabajo. Había que dar buena impresión.

Pero conociendo su suerte, Kagome sabía que era un sueño poder llegar a esa puerta ilesa o llegar para empezar el asunto. Y dicho y hecho, así fue, en lo que menos se imaginó, una señora un poco pasada de peso que iba sumamente ocupada discutiendo con su hijo al parecer, dio tal empujón a Kagome que la mandó hacia un lugar que no era exactamente cercano a ninguna puerta, ni siquiera a la de la salida.

Trató de caminar por en medio de una pareja quienes amablemente le cedieron el paso y justo cuando alcanzó la puerta del tren, lo único que vio fue un par de puertas cerrándose en sus narices.

" Ahh, no lo puedo creer, esta es mi suerte ", exclamó Kagome mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos en un signo de frustrada desesperación. " Todo por esa señora, arghhh" exclamó mientras checaba su reloj. _Perfecto, llegaré tarde si continuo con este paso_. Por lo cual se decidió a irse caminando hasta el trabajo, ya que era probable que le pasara lo mismo cuando viniera un nuevo vagón.

Pero justo cuando empezó a caminar se tropezó con uno de los transeúntes y se quedó tirada en el suelo. _Tal vez si me quedó tirada me despierte en mi cama sin ningún problema, y sin ser aplastada por mucha gente_. Oh¿pero quién dijo que ella tenia suerte? Fue cuando sintió que alguien la levantaba del suelo tomándola por la parte superior de sus brazos, y entonces escuchó una voz muy conocida, sumamente conocida...

" ¿Estás bien Kagome?"

* * *

Y contrario a lo que algunas personas pudieran haber pensado acerca de la persona que había ayudado a nuestra protagonista, siento decir que no, no era Inuyasha, era Kouga Niwa.

" Si, si, estoy bien, es sólo que me tropecé al tratar de salir de aquí " Kagome le dijo a Kouga mientras inspeccionaba su ropa. "Bueno, querida, siento decirte que llegaras sumamente tarde si no te apresuras, y me dolerá mucho tener que darte una sanción"

" No creo que puedas, viendo el estado en el que estoy ahora" le dijo Kagome a Kouga, en un tono de reproche, " y no intentes decir que no tengo razón, ahora que ya estas aquí¿por qué no me acompañas al trabajo, de esa manera si llego tarde, llego con el jefe y nadie dice nada. ¿Qué te parece Kouga?" dijo Kagome mientras esperaba una respuesta de Kouga.

" Supongo que sí" le contesto Kouga,"tal vez pueda" y con eso resumió su camino anterior. Se paró y volteó a ver a Kagome, " ¿Qué estas esperando para caminar, Kagome? No te voy a llevar cargando a la oficina" le dijo Kouga en tono de burla mientras una Kagome un poco atarantada lo seguía como podía entre toda la gente.

Kouga, una persona interesante, si lo razonas. Cuando Kagome llego a la compañía Skywork se sintió un poco rara y nerviosa de si la gente la aceptaría, justo como el primer día de clases, y Kouga fue la primera persona en darle la bienvenida, lo cual terminó en una gran amistad. Ahora, Kouga era un joven sumamente atractivo, (pero no tanto como Inuyasha, siempre dice el subconsciente de Kagome) de cabello negro y ojos azules. El no era el presidente de la compañía, pero como su padre tenía otro negocio y ya quería descansar lo dejó a cargo, para que se fuera sintiendo cómodo con el puesto que él tomaría en un futuro.

Los primeros días de trabajo de Kagome se los pasó sola, hasta que Kouga decidió venir a acompañarla en los solitarios almuerzos de la susodicha. Desde eso momento siempre pasan todo el tiempo juntos, por lo que los rumores comenzaron, diciendo que había algo entre el presidente y la nueva empleada. Y por más fascinante que pudieran sonar los rumores, no eran ciertos. Kouga tenía novia, la joven Ayame Robinson.

La señorita Watson era una socialité, por decirlo así, de exuberante cabellera roja y ojos verdes, que amaba mucho a Kouga. Pero eso no quería decir que no existiera química alguna entre Kagome y Kouga, ya que disfrutaban flirtear de vez en cuando, pero nunca pasaba a mayores. Sólo era en plan de broma.

Sin querer Kagome había encontrado un confidente en Kouga, y viceversa. Kouga sabía todo lo relacionado con el asunto de EL, y aunque nunca lo comentó, sentía un coraje contra él por haber lastimado a Kagome.

" ¿Sabes algo Kagome? " preguntó Kouga, interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio. "Mhmm" contesto Kagome distraídamente mientras seguía caminando al mismo paso que Kouga.

" Es que, me puse a pensar, en que harías si te encontraras otra vez con Inuyasha" dijo Kouga, con cierto tono de inseguridad.

" No sé, probablemente simplemente lo vería y..." Kagome no pudo continuar lo que estaba diciendo,´ _demasiado para haberlo olvidado ´ _, pensó un tanto contrariada, se suponía que lo había olvidado, pero tal vez era muy pronto para decir que lo había olvidado, y la verdad, en lo más profundo de su corazón, tal vez no lo quería olvidar, por que todavía tenia esa tonta esperanza de que el regresaría y le diría cuanto la ama en verdad, pero eso era solo una fantasía, el no volvería y tenía que adaptarse a la idea.

El hecho de que por fin pudiera respirar, tal vez no se debía a que había olvidado a Inuyasha, sino a que por fin estaba superando el dolor causado por lo que hizo.´_Ah, tengo que dejar de pensar así, no puedo seguir pensando en él, muy bien, tranquila y no pienses en el, ahhh, estoy pensando en el. Para Kagome, muy bien.´_ Y todo esto pasaba en la mente de Kagome, hasta que recordó que había dejado a Kouga esperando una respuesta.

" Kouga..." Kagome dijo mientras paraba, haciendo que Kouga copiara la misma acción y se detuviera a su lado, " ¿podríamos hablar a la hora del almuerzo?" le preguntó Kagome.

" Claro, como tu quieras, pero¿qué te parece si seguimos caminando?" le dijo Kouga mientras le sonreía amablemente y señalaba el camino frente a ellos, " Oh, claro, sigamos caminando" le dijo Kagome mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Kouga hacia su trabajo.

* * *

Inuyasha se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Kikyou para cambiarse y para despertar a Kikyou. Al parecer ya no estaba enferma, lo cual era bueno, ya que no tendría que pedir mas comida china a domicilio, puag, ya estaba harto de esa comida, y juraba que si Kikyou quería comerla se iba a suicidar probablemente... o tal vez no comería. Si, eso haría.

Se sentó a un borde de la cama y empezó a sacudir un poco a Kikyou para poder despertarla. Se quedó mirándola bajo la luz de la mañana y no pudo evitar pensar en cuantas veces había hecho lo mismo a la hora de despertar a Kagome y se sorprendió a sí mismo al no regañarse por pensar en Kagome. Tal vez recordarla de vez en cuando era bueno.

Escuchó un ruido leve a su izquierda y volteó a ver a una más dormida que despierta Kikyou. " Buenos días, Inuyasha. ¿ Cómo amaneciste?" le preguntó Kikyou a Inuyasha mientras se levantaba de la cama. " Bien¿y tú?" fue la respuesta que recibió de Inuyasha. " También amanecí bien, se siente bien ya no estar tan enferma como antes, creo que tal vez para mañana ya no tenga nada de gripe" dijo Kikyou mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

" Pues que bueno, por que para serte sincero, ya estoy harto de la comida a domicilio, ocupo comida hecha en casa" le dijo Inuyasha mientras la seguía hacia la cocina, " y no te rías, no sé cocinar, lo más seguro es que si cocino quemaría el departamento por completo... y de paso el edificio" agregó después de un momento.

" Pues ya se que vamos a hacer" dijo Kikyou con una sonrisa, " por tener que haber soportado esa comida te invito a desayunar, por que sinceramente no me siento con ánimos de cocinar aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, y de paso vamos de compras por que ocupamos comida. Parece que te acabaste toda la que había en la casa" le dijo mientras revisaba la alacena, volteo a mirar a Inuyasha y le dijo con tono de burla, " y eso que ordenaste comida"

" Tenia hambre¿qué querías que hiciera?" le reprochó Inuyasha, mientras Kikyou regresaba a la habitación, y al no recibir respuesta le recordó la invitación a desayunar, mientras pensaba en todo lo que comería, oh si, ya podía casi probar la comida, haría que Kikyou pagara mucho dinero, aunque pensándolo bien, ( y cuando recordó esto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño) siempre terminaba pagando aunque ella le prometiera que iba a pagar. Era injusto.

* * *

Kagome llegó justo a tiempo al trabajo, gracias a que Kouga se sabia un atajo. Tendría que poner su despertador más temprano aún. O mejor dicho, tenía que evitar quedarse dormida tan tarde. ´_Ah, pero están tan emocionantes las series que pasan en la noche, quien sabe con quien terminara Marie Ann, definitivamente el trabajo tiene que esperar, no me puedo perder el episodio de hoy´_ pensó Kagome con una convicción tan firme que nadie la podría hacer retractarse.

Pasar las noches viendo programas cursis con una cuchara gigante dentro de un bote de helado mientras lloraba y pensaba en lo que podría haber sido su vida amorosa era una buena técnica para olvidar a Inuyasha, y también para subir unos cuantos kilos, aunque generalmente nunca pensaba en la segunda. Su conciencia no la dejaría en paz.

Volteo hacia la ventana para ver la vista que tenia desde su cubículo en el piso 35 y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había Kouga hace una hora.

_´Que harías si te encontraras con Inuyasha´_

Esa frase parecía resonar en su cabeza una y otra vez al grado de que no podía pensar en nada más. Pero Kouga, sin querer, había puesto a Kagome a pensar en serio, muy en serio._ ´Tiene razón Kouga¿qué haría si me encontrara con Inuyasha?´_ Pero eso no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar ahora, y como si eso fuera a ahuyentar sus pensamientos, movió su mano como si espantara moscas con ella.

_´Creo que simplemente tendré que esperar a cuando vea a Inuyasha´ _razonó Kagome, ya que las probabilidades de volverse a encontrar a Inuyasha eran muy pocas, sobretodo, ahorita Kagome no estaba muy lista para verlo, pero si Kagome se encontraba con él, eso quería decir que era o una mera coincidencia, o era el destino.

Kagome iba caminando por la acera al lado de Kouga, mientras venían platicando de esto y el otro, cualquier tema, menos, claro esta, de Inuyasha. Eso lo dejarían para cuando tomaran el café.

Y cuando Kagome pensó en el momento en que tuviera que contestar que haría si viera a Inuyasha otra vez no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, ya que ni ella misma lo sabia, y eso era lo que la asustaba, no saber cual seria su reacción ante el encuentro. Lo único que sabía es que se pondría muy nerviosa, pero nada más, no sabía si se lanzaría a sus brazos o si le lanzaría algo a los brazos con la intención de rompérselos por lo que le hizo. Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor le rompería las piernas. Oh, Dios, Kagome estaba tan confundida, y lanzando una mirada de odio a Kouga, no pudo evitar decirle: "Tenías que haberme preguntado¿no, solo tú puedes ser tan tonto como para preguntar tal cosa".

Kouga la miró con expresión confundida, mientras Kagome lo fulminaba con la mirada, y se quedó pensando un momento acerca de lo que dijo, y entonces fue cuando lo recordó y una expresión de reconocimiento inundó su cara. " Ah, eso, no estaba seguro a que te referías, pero¿por que me reprochas?"

"¿Qué por que te reprocho?" le preguntó Kagome enojada y mirándolo con coraje. En verdad estaba a punto de estallar. " ¿Qué por que, porque por tu culpa justo cuando creía que todo ya había pasado tú vienes y me lo recuerdas"

Y en ese momento Kouga no pudo evitar sentirse cucaracha, en verdad el no pretendía hacerla sentir mal, es sólo que quería saber que era lo que haría, simple curiosidad. " Discúlpame Kagome, en verdad no pretendía hacerte sentir mal ni nada de eso, pero es que, solo quiero saber que harías si lo volvieras a ver"

Kagome lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar, no tenía la menor idea, así que decidió irse por la tangente, " No sé, pero bueno, este, ya falta poco para llegar al café, tengo hambre¿tu no?"

" No cambies el tema por favor, solo dime" le imploró Kouga, " Ahora te digo" y con eso Kagome se le adelantó y abrió la puerta del café, dejando atrás a Kouga, quien la encontró sentada en un mesa cerca de la barra, en posición diagonal a la puerta, justo en el punto de vista, y eso fue lo que le permitió localizarla rápido.

Con pasos largos llegó a ella y se acomodó en el asiento frente a ella, mientras ella llamaba a un mesero. Cuando terminaron de ordenar, Kagome deseó que el mesero se hubiera quedado más tiempo, que hiciera alguna tontería, para que el tiempo del almuerzo se acabara más rápido y no tuviera que enfrentar a Kouga, pero tristemente no fue así, y cuando el mesero se hubo retirado Kouga vio su momento. " ¿Entonces?"

" Kouga, no sé, estoy muy confundida, no tengo la menor idea de que haría, Dios, ni siquiera sé si lo voy a volver a ver. Por eso es que nunca me puse a pensar en que haría" le contestó Kagome, mientras jugaba con su servilleta.

" Pues deberías pensarlo bien, capaz que si lo ves te da un ataque nervioso" le dijo Kouga y espero a que ella le respondiera. " Kouga...no estoy para juegos, claro que no me va a dar un ataque nervioso, no quiero imaginar la posibilidad de que pase" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Kagome.

Hubo un silencio cómodo entre los dos, y cuando llegaron sus bebidas Kagome pensó en distintos escenarios donde se encontraría ella con Inuyasha, y después de pensarlo se arrepintió, ya que uno era peor que el otro. En uno ella le decía que lo amaba (y Kagome aunque no lo quisiera, aceptó que habría una pequeña posibilidad de que lo hiciera, dependiendo de que humor estaba) y el le decía que no; en otro ella le decía que lo amaba otra vez y el no contestaba, solo besaba a Kikyou enfrente de ella descaradamente, uhhggg, tenía que dejar de pensar así, era dañino para su apetito.

Miró a Kouga esperando a que dijera algo, y él percibiendo su mirada empezó a hablar, "Imagínate que te lo encuentras inesperadamente en un lugar cualquiera, por ejemplo, un restaurante como este, y que el viene con Kikyou¿ es ese el nombre?" " Si Kouga, así se llama" contestó Kagome con tono aburrido mientras tomaba de su vaso.

" Oh, bueno, entonces, tú lo ves, el te ve¿qué haces?" le preguntó Kouga, " No sé, Kouga, pero no importa, ya lo averiguarj" le contestó un tanto molesta y harta de la conversación, "¿No podemos cambiar de tema de conversación?" "Si tú lo deseas, pero bueno, iré al baño, no te me muevas" le dijo Kouga con un tono de broma, tal como si fuera su hija.

" Esta bien, no me moveré, no tengo adonde ir de todos modos" le contestó mientras lo veía alejarse, no muy segura de que la hubiera escuchado, aburrida, empezó a recorrer con su mirada el restaurante. Era cómodo y cálido, tenía un ambiente como de casa. La gente estaba sumamente enfrascada en sus conversaciones y podías distinguir todo tipo de gente, mexicanos, americanos, japoneses, gente de color, blancos, morenos, rubios, castaños. New York tenía de todo. Pero la hipótesis de Kouga seguía en su mente aunque tratara de sacarla con pensamientos raros como los anteriores.

´_Que tontería, claro que es casi imposible que me lo encuentre aquí´_ pensó Kagome con sorna, ´_Las cosas que dice Kouga´_ y mientras pensaba eso siguió viendo el restaurante.

* * *

Inuyasha iba caminando de la mano con Kikyou, mientras iban buscando algún lugar para desayunar. El día iba bien hasta el momento y Kikyou se veía mucho mas recuperada.

" Ya tengo hambre¿ no podemos comer en cualquier lugar donde vendan comida? Por favor, me muero de hambre" le dijo Inuyasha a Kikyou mientras jalaba la mano de la ultima. " Esta bien¿pero cuál lugar?" le dijo Kikyou mientras miraba a sus alrededores, y ahí lo vio, un restaurante café en la esquina contraria.

" Inuyasha, mira¿por qué no vamos ahí, una amiga me contó de ese lugar, la comida es buena¿te gustaría ir?" le dijo mientras lo miraba. " Esta bien, cualquier lugar donde pueda comer, ya no aguanto el hambre" y con eso jaló la mano de Kikyou y cruzó la calle. Pero de repente sintió algo en el estómago, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre. PERO como el hambre puede más, lo decidió ignorar, capaz que sólo era una tontería, pero aun así no pudo calmar la ansiedad que lo invadió justo antes de abrir la puerta.

* * *

Kagome seguía esperando a Kouga, quien parecía que se lo había comido el sanitario, y la sola idea de eso hizo reír a Kagome, eso seria muy ridículo. Su comida tenia unos momentos de haber llegado y empezó a comer ya que tenia mucha hambre. No podía esperar a Kouga por toda la eternidad, el hambre era prioridad.

Odiaba seguir pensando en la hipótesis de Kouga, porque en realidad la asustaba que pasara. Paró un momento para masticar un pedazo particularmente carnoso de su filete y miró a su alrededor, y cuando volteó a la puerta su respiración se paró y deseó nunca haber volteado. Inuyasha estaba en el lugar.

Rápidamente volteó la cabeza y trató de pasar bocado antes de que se ahogara y odio la hipótesis que Kouga había hecho, debía de haber sospechado que el le traería mala suerte. De repente sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas. No podía creer que el estuviese ahí, verlo con Kikyou verdaderamente le dolió, ya que no estaba preparada para verlos...juntos.

Y de repente abrio los ojos mucho y juntándose mas lagrimas en sus ojos, no solo por el hecho de que Inuyasha estaba ahí, sino porque se estaba ahogando con el bocado. _´¡Te odio Inuyasha!´ _penso mientras se daba golpes en el pecho para poder desatorar el bocado, sabiendo que se miraba ridícula. Sufriendo por su ex novio mientras de ahoga con un pedazo de carne, ´_Oh, grandioso´_

Solo rogaba que Kouga llegara y que se pudieran ir de ahí rapido, no podia estar ahí un segundo mas, se le había quitado el apetito repentinamente y estaba apunto de llorar.

Pero, sin saber, alguien mas la había visto y esa persona estaba igual que ella. Al entrar lo que Inuyasha menos esperaba era ver a Kagome, pero ahí estaba igual que ayer y no pudo evitar pero darse cuenta de que todas esas palabras de que la había olvidado eran mentira, por que su corazón dio un salto al verla y sintió mariposas en el estómago, y hay que agregar, ganas de reírse al ver que se estaba ahogando. No había duda, todavía no la olvidaba y sintió que traicionaba a Kikyou.

No supo como reaccionar, y por lo tanto Kikyou se dio cuenta de la actitud de Inuyasha y se sintió morir al ver a la dirección a la que miraba. ´_Kagome´_ fue lo único que pudo pensar Kikyou mientras miraba la sorprendida expresión de Inuyasha y el brillo de añoranza en sus ojos miel. ´ A_ún la quieres¿ no es así?_´ pensó Kikyou con dolor, mientras iba a buscar una mesa y jalaba la mano de Inuyasha, quien pareció reaccionar y la siguió.

Pero Inuyasha volteo otra vez a donde Kagome estaba para ya no verla ahí y sintió cómo en lo más recóndito de su corazón algo llamaba por ella y simplemente se volteó a su plato sin saber que justo afuera del restaurante una perturbada Kagome, al borde de las lagrimas, sentía lo mismo. Había logrado salir del restaurante antes de que hiciera alguna tontería, y no pudo evitar pensar en que no supo como actuar, sólo se atragantó con su comida, pero otra cosa más, no pudo hacer. El todavía tenia control sobre ella, justo como ella sobre él.

Y con ese pequeño encuentro, los dos se dieron cuenta de que todavía eran importantes en la vida de cada uno, que todavía no se habían olvidado...y que tal vez nunca lo harían.

**

* * *

****N/A**: Se que siempre pongo aquí respuestas a mis reviews pero pues perdí un poco el sentido así que les agradezco a todos los que me mandaron una review, en verdad me sentí muy mal por no haber puesto un capítulo, pero aquí lo tienen, por fin. 

Y me quiero disculpar con la ultima persona que me mando un review por que le dije que lo pondria hace como dos semanas y no fue asi, lo siento muchisisisimo, ya que tuve varias cosas que hacer y no puse un capitulo, asi que aqui lo tienes.


	5. Cosas Importantes

IMPORTANTE!! POR FAVOR LEELO PARA ENTENDER PORQUE NO HE SUBIDO NUEVOS CAPITULOS!

Hola a todas las personas que se están tomando la molestia de leer mi historia o de ver si ya hay nuevo capítulo. Se que probablemente soy la peor escritora del mundo, y se que he sido peor aun por no haber publicado nada recientemente. El punto es que simplemente la historia al volver a releerla me pareció horrible completamente (bueno no toda, los primeros dos capítulos).

La razón es que son exactamente iguales al tipo de fan fics que no me gustan y no sé, creo que en este tiempo he progresado como escritora, así que en vista de que no me agradaron los capítulos para nada y de que para llegar al punto principal de la historia tendrían que esperar como 15 capítulos y es por eso que rescribiré de la historia y no se preocupen ya lo he estado planeando y aparte tengo varias ideas para varias historias diferentes que estoy en el proceso de escribir.

Les pido que me disculpen por las molestias y espero que todavía sigan dispuestos a esperar los nuevos capítulos de la historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que son lo que siempre pesan en mi mente cuando me doy cuenta de cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde mi ultimo capítulo, y especialmente le agradezco a una persona que siempre ha estado ahí recordándome de la historia.

Atentamente, Haruko Higurashi.


End file.
